Things Happen
by doodledinkey
Summary: The GMW characters' lives are changed forever when A decides to terrorize them. Not knowing who this bully is, or what they want, how will that change the dynamics of the group forever? Will They make it past this? Can they learn to love and live again without pain? Rucas x Joshaya x Smarckle.
1. Maya's Sadness

**Maya's POV**

I'm on my bed listening to music. My favorite song comes on,

A Drop in the Ocean, by Ron Pope. I sing along for a while, until I just stop. I don't even notice that I stop until a different song is playing. I get up to change the song when my phone buzzes. I walk over to the dresser, and see that my mom, is calling. I answer the call, and am surprised to hear my how mother's voice sounds. She sounds very upset about something.

"Mom? Are you ok? What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"Maya, your father's been in a car accident."

"Oh my God! Is Shawn ok?" I start to cry. Shawn didn't deserve this.

"No, sweetie. It isn't Shawn. It's your biological dad. He passed away. I just found out."

"Are you ok, mom?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Shawn is accompanying me to the funeral. I will be out of town for a couple of days, I think he left us something. I already talked to the Matthews. Topanga has to work today, she is taking the rest off to be with you, but she had an emergency at work. Cory is coming with Shawn and I to the funeral."

"Ok Mom, love you. Be safe"

"Goodbye Maya, I'll call you later, love you too."

The first thing I do is call Riley. I tell her to call everyone, and I also tell her about what happened, and the tears start to fall. Why am I crying, I wonder. Why do I care? He left me! He never cared! But he left us something, I think. He had one more dying wish, and he left it to us. Why would he do that? Maybe he did care? I mean maybe not about me, but about his 'daughter'?

 **Riley POV**

As soon as I get the call from Maya, I call Lucas, and tell him to meet me there. I also call Farkle and Josh and tell him the same thing. Josh and Maya both have feelings for eachother, but they won't admit it to each other yet. I think about Maya, and how she doesn't deserve this. I hurriedly get dressed, and grab my things, before I rush out the door. I send Auggie across the hall to Ava's house, and explain to Mrs. Morgenstern that it's an emergency. She graciously take Auggie in, and explains that she will watch him for however long I need. And with that, I hurry out the building.

I walk for a little while, and am pleased when I discover that I'm almost there. I turn right, and notice that the next street is an ally way I have to cross. I nervously walk through, walking faster and faster as I go. I suddenly feel the urge to call Lucas. As his phone rings, I turn around and notice a gang of male teenagers walking toward me. Lucas finally answers. And I begin to run.

"Lucas! Thank God you answered! I'm almost to Maya's, but creepy guys are following me. And I'm scared."

"Where are you, I'll be there." I tell him where I am, and beg him to stay on the line. He tells me that he is on his way, and that he called Josh to stay with Maya, and that Farkle is there as-well.

After a couple minutes of walking, I feel someone touch my shoulder.

"Well, look what we have here." He laughs to the others.

"Don't touch me." I say and try to jerk away from him.

"Don't test me." He says angrily. He then punches me which causes me to drop my phone. I hear Lucas say on the line, "Don't touch her!"

"In your dreams boy! Hey guys, looks like we have a pretty lookin' young one! She'll be fun to mess with" I look at him and he laughs at me. He pushes me up against the wall, and steps on my phone, so my call ends with Lucas. I would've done anything to not endure the pain he brought next.

 **Lucas POV**

After the bastard hangs up the phone, I begin to run. My thought are zooming all over the place, and I can't help but think that they are gonna kill Riley. I love Riley, and I don't know what I would do without her. The location Riley last said she was at is about twenty minutes away, but since I'm so determined to get there I get there in less than fifteen. When I get there, the sight before me makes me want to die inside. A man is kicking Riley while the others are just laughing. I also notice that Riley is only wearing a bra and underwear, while her shirt and shorts are ripped and off to the side.

Before I can even think logically about what to do next, I am on top of the man, and beating him senseless. When he is knocked out, I move on the the next one who comes after me. After he is also unconscious, the other guys run away. I hear faint coughing, and turn around, to see that it's Riley. Her eyes look at me pleadingly to go to her. I run to her and kneel beside her. Her face has many marks and bruise, as well as the rest of her body.

"Maya?" She asks in a scratchy voice. I look at her. She was just beat up and almost died, and all she cares about is her best friend.

"Maya is fine, Riley." I say, tears running down my cheeks," I'm gonna take you to Maya's house, and so we can figure out what to do. Do you want to go to the hospital?"

She reaches up to brush tears off my face. "I'm fine, just bruised and sore. Just take me to Maya's, I'm so tired." She says sadly.

"Hang in there a little bit longer. Please try and stay awake. I love you." I pull out my phone, and call Josh. I tell him what happened, and he drives his car out to pick me and Riley up. While on the call, Riley lays down, putting her head on my lap. I beg her not to fall asleep, and she tries hard to stay awake. Not for her, but s that I don't lose it. How could something this bad happen to someone as sweet and caring as her.

Josh get here, and I carry Riley into the back seat, where I help sit her up. No matter how hard she tried, she fell asleep, allowing Josh and I to talk without freaking her out.

"Lucas, what happened?" He asks angrily.

"She was walking to Maya's by herself, and then she called me, so I answered. She told me that a gang was following her and that she was scared. That's when I left to go get her. She practically begged me to stay on the line, not that I would've hung up anyway. Then someone grabbed her, and started making horrible remarks. I yelled at him not to touch her, but he hung up on me. I got to where she said she was, and saw a man beating her up, and her clothes were gone. I beat them up, and started calling you."  
"How is she?" He asks, almost as if he doesn't want to know the answer.

"Pretty bad. I wanted to take her to the hospital, but she said she just wanted to go to Maya's. The hospital couldn't have done anything anyway. I think she was raped though." I say angrily, I knew she wasn't ready for that.

"Oh my God. Did they use protection?" He asks, his hands are shaking he holding onto to wheel so tight.

The thought makes me sick, "I don't know. How's Maya? Does she know?"

"Yeah, She cried for a while, I wish I could've stayed with her, and sent Farkle, but I love Riley too much."

"If I could've gotten there sooner." I say mostly to myself, tears running down my face.

"Don't say that. We all did what we could, and you made it there in record timing." We arrive at Maya's and we carry Riley inside.


	2. An Unexpected Alert

**Maya's POV**

I've been waiting for ten minutes, and haven't heard a word about Riley since Josh left. I haven't been able to do anything, and neither has Farkle, since we are both so nervous. After a painstakingly long time, I hear the doorbell ring, and rush to answer the door. As soon as I open the door, and see the long awaited people, and I quickly usher them in. I guide Lucas, who is carrying Riley, to my room so he can lay her down on the bed. When he finally does this, I give him a hug, and tears slowly and silently run down my cheeks. He rubs my back, and I know tears are also falling down his, as we watch a sleeping Riley.

After a minute, I give Lucas time alone with Riley and walk outside. When I see Josh, I notice how he's watching me. He looks at me as if the same thing will happen. I walk up to him, grab his hand, and we sit on the couch. "What happens if she's pregnant?" I ask.

He looks at me a minute, then finally speaks. "I don't know what happens then Maya, but we have to stick by her no matter what." I lay my head on his chest, and he wraps his arms around me. And we wait.

After about an hour of cuddling, Lucas comes out of my room. I quickly sit up, and greet him with a, "How is she?" He looks up at me, and just shakes his head. I take this time to see how he is. I can tell he's trying to be strong, but even if you look past his disheveled look, and bloodshot eyes, he still looks like a mess. "You should get some rest. You can sleep wherever, and if you want I can get out the air mattress that Riley uses during sleepovers." He nods thankfully, and I can tell that he is just so tired. I kiss Josh on the cheek, and get up to get Riley and Lucas water.

I walk into the main closet, and grab the mattress. I pull it out, and after a minute of tugging, it finally becomes loose. I drag it across the floor, and into my bedroom. I throw a blanket and a pillow on-top for Lucas. He walks in behind me and lays down. I turn out the lights, and let them rest a while. By the time I walk back into the kitchen, it is almost 2 o'clock.

I walk into the kitchen to make something for Josh, Farkle, and I to eat. I also make Lucas and Riley something for when they wake up. After about ten minutes, I have the five sandwiches made, with turkey mayonnaise, cucumbers and lettuce. I think about ways I can convince josh and Farkle to eat because I know they both have no appetite. I'm about to put them all on plates, when the wall phone rings. I walk over, and pick it up to hear the scariest sounds of my life. Through the phone, I hear Riley screaming. Oh my gosh, is she ok, I wonder. Frightened, I run into my room, and I see Riley in the bed laying next to Lucas. I should've known that he'd ditch the air mattress to sleep with her.

I quietly walk out of the bedroom to find a curious Joshua Matthews. I am about to tell him what happened, but I get a text. It says: Tell Josh what just happened, and I do it to Riley all over again. -A I decide to just listen to this person. I mean, who knows if they even know what happened to Riley in the first place. But because of the state that Riley is in, I decide not to risk anything else bad happening to her. "What was that?" Josh asks me.

"Nothing, " I reply, "Just had a bad thought, and wanted to check on Riley again." I turn around to see a bored Farkle. "Farkle, will you come with me into the kitchen, please?"

"Sure Maya, I hope you don't mind, I told Smackle and Zay what happened, and they are on their way. The promised not to tell anyone, and I figured that everyone should be here to decide on what to do next."

"Definitely." I reply. I remember that the text said that I can't tell Josh, but I can still tell Farkle, maybe his genius-ness can help me.

We get into the kitchen, and I grab Farkle's hand, and pull him around the corner. "Listen, I will explain everything, but first I need to know. Did you send me a text just now?"

"No. Maya you saw me."

"Ok I believe you. Let me explain before you say anything, and we have to be quiet. Josh can't know." I wait for him to nod, and he does. "I was in the kitchen, making sandwiches, when I got a call on the landline. I answered it, and all I could hear from the other end, was Riley screaming. I ran to check on her, but she's sleeping with Lucas." I realize what I just said, and the look on Farkle's face is priceless. "No like actually sleeping." I laugh, and so does he. Good I think, now Josh won't suspect anything.

"Anyway," I start back up again, "I was about to tell you and Josh what had happened, when I got a text." I pull out my phone, and show it to Farkle. He looks at it and gasps.

"Now the only real question is how does this person know what happened to Riley."

"And who is A" I ask. I can tell that this person is bad news, but just how much bad news, will they be willing to cause us.

 **Riley's POV**

I am in Maya's bed, and wake up alone. I walk to the kitchen, and see a terrifying sight. All my friends are dead, even Lucas. I see all their bodies with multiple bullets in them. I look down, and see blood pooling around my feet. I start to cry and hear footsteps. I look up to find the gang leader standing in front of me. I jump up, and run to Maya's room, and push a chair up against the door. I try to think about my next step, and look for a way out, like maybe a window. I see one above Maya's be and try to climb to it, but before I do, someone forces the door open. It's him.

He walks toward me, and I back up with every step he takes. Soon I am pressed against a wall. He doesn't stop. When I think he is going to hit me, he pulls out a gun. He aims at me and clicks the trigger into place. "Riley, please wake up" I hear faintly.

Someone finally shakes me awake. I look up and it's Lucas. I hug him so tight, that both my arms turn white. "Hey. Shhh. Everything is ok. It was just a dream." Lucas says as he rub my back.

"I know, but it was so real, and this time you couldn't save me!" I sob. He then frowns and hugs me tighter. We stay like that for a minute, but then I stand up, and the little space between us, becomes none. He looks down at me with a longing, as well as a hope. I smile, and wipe away my tears. I lean up, and kiss him on the cheek. He smiles back, and I take his hand, and lead him into the living room area.

"Hey." I say to a surprised Maya, Josh and Farkle.

"Riley! Thank God you're up. How are you feeling."

The smile immediately wipes off my face, as I think about my pain. It starts at my head, where I must've hit it against the wall. Then it travels to my jaw, where my tormentors punched me multiple times. It then travels down to my chest, and my stomach, because of the bruises, from the tight grips that snaked around my body. My lower stomach is also sore, and so are my legs.

When I re-enter the real world, I feel lucas tense behind me. I gently rub his hand by swiping back and forth with my thumb. I smile, and look at Farkle. "Though the pain is only slightly better, I feel safe, or in other words 'ok' again, if that makes sense." Everyone smiles at my reaction, and I hear a buzz.

"Oh, I saved something for you." lucas says with a smile as he hands me my cracked, but broken phone.

"Thanks, babe. I really appreciate everything that you have done these past couple of days." he say thank you with a small kiss on the cheek.

I look down at my phone, and see a text. It says: Jeez Riley, I wonder what Lucas would do if he knew what you and Charlie did. Guess you better find some way to kiss my ass, time for you is running out… I look at Maya, and she looks back with an almost worried/knowing expression. I hear a buzz: by the way, if you tell anyone about this, Lucas gets more than just the truth.

I quietly excuse myself and Maya, and drag her into the kitchen. "You knew what I got didn't you." I say quickly.

She sighs, "Yeah, I got one earlier."

We hear the doorbell ring, and walk over to it. Maya is about to open the door, when I say, "Maya wait, I want Lucas or Josh here when we open it." She looks at me like I'm crazy, but agrees anyway. I Run into the living room to find Josh and Lucas talking in hushed voices. Josh notices me, and they both change their tones. I wonder what they are talking about. I tell Lucas that someone is at the door, and I want him to open it for me. He nods, and we walk to the door to find Smackle and Zay waiting for us. They both hug me, and I hear another unexpected buzz.


	3. Maya's Kiss

**AN:** Sorry I haven't updated recently. I have been very busy, but I promise I will try to do better from now on! FYI: I just wanted to give you all a little Josh and Farkle POV :) ENJOY! 3

 **Riley's POV**

We walk Smackle and Zay into the living room, where we all sit on a couch. "What do we tell the Matthews?" Farkle asks. He looks directly at Josh.

"They can't know, at least not right away. Plus I don't know if Im.. you know…. pregnant or not." I look down and see people staring at me. I know that they care, but don't they understand that they are making me uncomfortable? I decide that I need some time alone, so I get up. Lucas immediately follows. I walk into the bedroom aware that Lucas is following me. I get in and make my way to the bed. Lucas follows. I get in and he gets in next to me. I lay my head on his chest, and he puts his arm around me. I can't even explain how much I care about him. I would do anything for him at any time no matter the consequence.

"Riley, what do we do if you are pregnant?"

"Will you still love me?" Tears start pouring down my face. "Because I don't know if I'll survive without you."

"I'll always love you, Riley."

"Enough to go back out there and convince Josh not to tell my parents about this?"

"Naw-Maybe not that much." He smiles. He kisses my forehead, and gets up to leave. As soon as he's gone, I get up and lock the door. I grab my phone to text Maya, and it says that I have a notification. I open messages, and see another text from A. It says: Don't want Mommy and Daddy to think you're a failure, then expose May and Josh's relationship to EVERYONE. XOXO-A

How am I supposed to do that! Maya is my best friend and Josh is my brother! They would be so mad at me. So hurt. They have been trying really hard to keep it on the down low so that they wouldn't have to explain everything to everyone. Maya hasn't even really told me yet! I decide that instead of texting Maya to sneak away and figure things out with me, I'll text Farkle.

 **Farkle's POV**

"I agree with Riley." Lucas claims as he comes bursting into the room. One look at him, and it's like he aged thirty years in 24 hours. As if he's seen the good and the bad and the very bad that the world can dole out, easier than handing out lollipops to three year olds.

"No. My mom's a lawyer and she can catch these guys. Plus you're only agreeing with her because it's what she wants. Well I'm her brother, and I know what she needs." Josh says standing up. Lucas looks angry, and all I can think is that a fight might be brewing.

"Wait." Smackle says from beside me. At first I'm surprised because she hates conflict, but then moved by her effort. "Coming from a ladies point of view, you guys will never know the pressure she'll be under if this comes out. To people at school, to your parents, or anyone else."

"Yeah." Maya says piping up. "Her parents will never let her out of their sight, and the guys at school will hit on her, and it could happen again. And that doesn't even include the fact that Riley will feel like she is a burden to all of you, and she will feel like damaged goods." I look at Maya and nod. I know she's right. Riley would rather kill herself than become a burden on all of us.

"Ok. Settle down. We all know what our parents would want us to do. They'd want us to tell them in immense detail, no matter how uncomfortable it made Riley feel."

"How Riley's parents would feel, and how she would feel are important yes, but do you guys really understand what would happen at school?" Zay says.

"Guys, before we make this decision, you need to know something." Lucas says nervously. "I would do anything for her. And if what Maya says is true, about other guys hitting on her, than I would loose it."

"So would I." Josh says. Everyone else agrees in a chorus of 'same here's and 'me too's.

"I don't want to tell them, but my mom could find this guy, and she could stop him from doing this to other girls."

"Josh, I completely understand you. But as selfish as it is, we need to take care of Riley first. To us she is the most important, and those other girls can wait." Josh looks at Maya, and nods. He also pulls her closer so that they are hugging. I used to get jealous of their relationship, but I love that she is happy now, and that I'm happy with Smackle.

My phone buzzes, and I look at the text. It's from Riley. Meet me in Maya's room, but don't tell anyone. It's important! I look up, and announce very awkwardly that I need to use the restroom. Nobody cares, because I'm just an awkward person in general.

I walk out of the living room, ad past the bathroom. I open the door to Maya's room to see a crying riley on the bed. I close the door lightly, and go to the bed. I envelope her in a huge hug, and hope that whatever I can say will be enough for her. Enough for her to feel safe and enough for her to feel better.

"What's wrong Riley." I ask with concern.

"Farkle." She says with a sort of tiredness. "It' A again, but this time it's even worse." She shows me the texts, and I read them. "What do I do? I can't let my parents know." She looks sad.

"We post this on social media anonymously." She looks at me and nods. "That way at least they don't have to know it was you."

"Ok. But maybe I shouldn't do anything at all. Maybe A won't actually do anything and they're just trying to threaten us."

"Maybe, but I don't think so." I tell her with sad eyes.

"Ok. I'll post right now." She says reluctantly.

We make a fake account on instagram, and follow Riley's parents, and all of the people in Maya's living room, including Riley and myself. We make the account named, A_A-a-a. We then post a screenshot of a notes page that says: Maya and Josh are dating. We are sure to tag everyone. We then post it and see what happens.

Not minutes later we hear crying from outside. It's Maya. As soon as Riley hears it, she rushes into the bathroom. I rush after her, but she locks the door before I get there. "Riley it isn't your fault."

"Don't you get it? I should've just let A do that horrible stuff to me instead. I'm taking it down."

 **Josh's POV**

My phone buzzes, so I look down to see I got a notification. I open it, and am shocked to see that it is a post that says Maya and I are dating. I look over to Maya to see that her phone just buzzed, and she's opening it right now. "Maya, don't!" I say, but it's too late. A tear runs down her cheek, and she leaves. She doesn't even say anything, as she sadly exits the room. I know where she is going. To the closet in the backroom where her dad used to lock her up. I Sit down on the couch while everyone looks at their phones. In defeat and put my hand on the back of my neck, and start to think.

I know that Maya loves me, and I love her. But lately she's been so emotional. I know that she's scared. I know that she thinks that one day I will just pick up and leave her. NEVER. I wouldn't even dream of it. If anything she would leave me one day, because I would never leave her first. I'm in it for the long game.

 **Riley POV**

I sit on the toilet thinking. What have I done? I can't believe I could be so selfish. Maya would never even dream of doing anything like this to me. I get a text. Thanks Riley! I owe you one! You best Friend, A.

I scream out of frustration and anger and hurt. Do I tell Maya? How can I not? I'll have to see her everyday, and the guilt would just eat me alive. We all know this will blow over in a couple of weeks, or the next time A threatens one of us again.

"Riley what's wrong? Why are you screaming?" Lucas asks. I get up and open the door. He looks at me with sad eyes, and I can't see it anymore. I walk past him determined to get back in Maya's room. I open her closet and take out a thick jacket. I put it on, and steal some of Maya's boots. Lucky we're the same size.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asks me. I think about how he must feel and I decide to answer him this time.

"I'm going to a walgreens." I say

"I'll go with you." He says.

"No this is something I need to do on my own."

"Riley I can't let you go by yourself. I'm not ready."

I turn around and put my hand on his cheek. He looks down and he looks somewhat distant.

"Hey. I'll be fine. I would never purposely do anything to hurt you. I love you, and I'll be back soon."

"Ok fine, but I'm walking you to the door."

"Ok." He walks me to the door and kisses me goodbye. I step outside and turn the corner. I see a guy getting something from the vending machine, and the flashbacks start.

I see the leader closing in on me while I scream for someone to come help. No one comes. I hurry around the corner and start banging on Maya's door. After what feels lie minutes, but is only 2 seconds, Josh finally answers. He looks confused. Before I explain, I throw my arms around him, and embrace him in the biggest hug I've ever had. At first he's startled, but then he hugs back. I realize that I don't care about A anymore, but I do care about the friends and family around me, and I will do whatever it takes.

 **Maya's POV**

I sit in the closet that no one knows about, and cry about the feelings that I can't talk about. Who did this? A? I think that even A wouldn't know. I hate that people will know now. There are some pros, but it's the cons that are taking control of my mind right now. Josh is a good thing in my life, but every time there is a good thing, it gets replaced by two or more bad things. Before I break down again, I decide to think about the pro's.

I decide to grow up, and slide the fake wall to get out of my own personal dungeon. I crawl out and am now in the guest room. I walk out after a few minutes of dilly dallying, and wipe my tears as I leave.

As I walk into the living room, I see Josh hugging Riley. I happily skip over and join in. Once Josh and Riley realize I'm there they let me in and we laugh. Even Riley who we thought it would take a while for her to laugh again. We break apart and smile at each other.

"How are you guys handling the post." Josh looks at me, and I smile at him. Maybe it would be a good thing for us to be out in the open like Lucas and Riley are. It's really tiring to have to keep such a big secret.

"I think that at first I was shocked and hurt, but now I'm really excited about it." I say with complete honesty. Josh looks at me with his goofy smile, and I can't help but love him. I cup his cheek with my hand, as riley exclaims 'ewwwww' and practically run away. I laugh and Josh and I have our first official real kiss.

I look at him and smile. " I love yo, and I know that this is all happening so fast, but I am ready if you're here with me." I say.

"I'm ready too. And I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4: Riley's Worst Nightmare

Riley POV

After I see Maya and Josh start to kiss, and I leave the room. I mean, I love them, but Josh is my brother, and Maya's my best friend. Ewe, gross. I turn the corner, and am able to see Maya's room through the crack of the door. Inside, I see Lucas sitting up, with his head hung low, and his hands covering his face. I can't even take it. I decide to go in, and help make him feel better. I go in and walk around to the other side of the bed.

I rub his back, and apparently he didn't notice me, so he jumps at my touch. I rub his back over and over for a couple minutes. I decide that this isn't enough for me, and as he decides to look up, i l get off the bed and go close the door. He looks at me with a confused look, but it goes away as soon as I jump on him crashing my lips against him. I already am not a virgin anymore, and it can't hurt more than the first time, right? I slowly advance more on him. Now I'm on top of him and he is underneath me. Lucas starts kissing my neck, so I move up, and close my eyes. I start to feel a familiarity of the situation. I don't know how this occurs, but I get the feeling that I'm being raped. I jump up, scared, and push myself off of Lucas. He sits up, and looks at me with deep concern. I start to cry, but the whole purpose of this is to make Lucas feel better, so I quickly wipe my tears away.

I lean in, and am about to kiss him again, but he pushes me away. "We both know that you're not ready for this."

"I am, and even if I wasn't I just really want to be close to you, and just laying next to you isn't close enough for me."

"I love you, Riley, you know that right?" He asks me.

"Yeah I know, and I love you too. And you're hurting over this, I can feel it. And it hurts me too because I don't know how to make it better." I move off of him, so that he is on his back, and I'm on my stomach facing him.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I should be there for you more. It's just that I thought that we would always be together, and I would be your first, and you would be mine."  
"You will always be my first, and my last. Whatever this guy did to me doesn't matter. The whole time it was happening, I didn't want it to be. That's why it won't be my first. You will, because I will enjoy it, and I will be completely in love with who I'm doing it with. I say while interlocking our hands.

Lucas gets up, which really confuses me. "Where are you going?"

He laughs, and then smiles at me. "I think I need a cold shower." I laugh too.

"Maybe one of these days I could join you?"

"Sure, Riley. I would love that." He says kissing my cheek, as he leaves the room. I sigh contently, for the first time in what feels like forever, when my phone buzzes. I look over hoping that it's anyone but A, although I know I'm wrong.

You've shown that you can keep a secret, but now you need to get away from Lucas. Break up with him, or I break him. Kisses, A.

I stare at the phone for a long time. I stay like that for who knows how long. Hours, minutes, it doesn't really matter. I decide to text A back. Why don't you just kill me now. I text them.

Less than a second later, the reply. I look at the text and decide that texting A back wasn't a very good idea. It says: That can be arranged but I love my pets, so you have a way to go. Don't do anything rash, darling. Love A. I shiver. How do I break up with Lucas? He is literally my everything. I can't imagine not going two hours without some communication between us, let alone none at all, which is how it would have to be. Because I couldn't handle seeing him. How many days do I have left to be with him? As if A read my mind, I gt another text. It says that I only have 24 hours.

My next thought is that Im so extremely tired of how am I supposed to do this? To push away the one thing in my life right now that seems ok? Do I tell anyone? Part of me doesn't want to, but a lot of me does. But who can I tell? Maya? She would be so upset, and Farkle would be even worse. Do I just get it over with now, or wait until the end of the day? Ugh. How do I know even tell him? If I just break up with him and dont give him a reason, he'll know something is up. Just then, I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I say, letting my voice crack a little. The door opens and ever so slightly, and a Joshua Matthews walks halfway in.

"Are you ok?" He asks. Usually when people ask that they don't care about my answer. I finally build up the courage to look at him, and when I do, I can really see whats in his beautiful eyes. And what I see shocks me. It almost looks like he needs confirmation from me.

"Of course." I say as convincingly as I can manage. It doesnt come out right, ut then again, it never does. He looks at me funny, and I feel the tears. I guess I wasn't out after all.

He sighs and starts to walk over to the bed. "Whats wrong Riles?" He looks so upset, and so am I. Ussualy by now I would've jumped in Lucass arms, but I cant. I have to rely on myself now. Because although I dont know when or how, I know that it is the best thing for him to even if I break his heart.

"I have to to do something, and I want to, but I have to, and I dont know how, and I-."

"Shhh. Riley it's ok. Now tell me, what do you have to do?" I don't understand what's happening, but I need Maya, now. I start breathing so heavily I almost can't….. My mind starts to fuzzy. Vaguely remember Josh screaming something, and fuzzy noises. I close my eyes for a few minutes, and think. Geeze, the fact that I'm only almost 16 and I' freaking out this baley about ending my relationship with my boyfriend is unhealthy. I open my eyes, and notice how many people are now occupying the little space and air in this room. The people closest to me are Maya, Josh and Lucas. I see him and our eyes meet. I quickly get up, announce that I'm hungry, and leave to get a snack. I get into the kitchen and I'm greeted by a cell phone's ding signifying a text. I sit on the ground, and stare at the phone, as if just looking at it will go away. I hear footsteps, and before the person can stop me, I grab the phone, which turns out to be mine, and I toss it in the sink with the dirty dishes. I turn to see Maya, and she hurriedly grabs my phone out of the sink. She looks at me and says, "Riley, you me, and Farkle are going on a walk." An before I can stop her, she is pulling me out of the kitchen, and pasta very confused Lucas and Josh. We get Farkle, and ask Josh for his keys. I guess we aren't going on a walk after all.

With that we walk out the door, and walk through the apartment building to the parking lot. When we get to Josh's car, we all get inside. Farkle in the driver's seat, Maya in the front, and me in the back. Before they even have the chance to ask me what A did, I tell them everything. It feels good to get it out, but bad because me telling them only makes it more official. I tell Maya that I just don't know how, and that I want to get it over with now, but I also wanna spend the next 22 hour by being so extremely close to him in words I can't describe with Farkle here. After the long half an hour explanation, Farkle is the first to speak.

"What we need to decide is that is whatever A's gonna do to Lucas worse than you breaking up with him?"

"Yes." Maya says confident with her answer. I give her a funny look, and I know she knows more than she's letting on.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you this before, but A planned your rape, Riley. I'm so sorry."

"It's whatever." I say honestly. "I honestly could care less about what A would do to me, but what if he does something worse to Lucas."

"Ok, we'll plan it somewhere else, but Farkle, you need to drive, now."

"Wait where are we going?" I ask, hoping that I can grab Lucas and everyone else, and we can just drive far far away from here.

Farkle replies with, "We are going to Walgreens, then we are going night driving for a little while." I smile. I love night drives. The cool breeze when you roll down the windows, and the music blasting. I used to go wit Lucas all the time, and with my mom and Maya when we were little.

"I guess it's gonna be a long night then." Maya says sarcastically. I roll down my window, and with the cold air, I feel the suffocatingness of the day fade away into the night. I start to feel my tears, but as soon as I do, they dry, just a distant memory.

"You ok?" Maya smiles as she looks back at me. And maybe it was because I've heard that question twice today, or that I'm very emotional, but I ook back at her and say something I never thought I would.

"No, but I'm starting to think I will be."

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know that there are no excuses, but my laptop broke last week, and typing on your phone isn't very easy. I have started a new scheduel for myself so that hopefully, I will post on this story once a week. According to me scheduel, this is two days early, but I just couldn't wait any longer. So there it is, hope you enjoy! Also, I would really love if I could get more reviews, and more feedback on this story. Also PLEASE PM OR COMMENT YOUR IDEAS! I never realized how horrible writers block could be, and now that I know, I don't like it very much. Thanks again, xoxo, devin.


	5. Chapter 5: Keep Your Friends Close

A/N: I've decided that instead of doing a long chapter every two weeks, I'm gonna do a smaller chapter every week, so here it is, Hope you enjoy 3. Also PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!

Riley's POV

When we get into Walgreens, I'm not so sure where to go. I mean, how could I be? I never expected to almost get pregnant. Maya is with me now, and we wander through the aisles, until we finally find the right one. Farkle wanted to come in with us, but I told him no. I didn't even want Maya to, but she insisted. She said I needed moral support, but it felt more like she thought if I came alone, I would kill myself. Which, for the record, I would never do, right? And I could also tell that Farkle didn't actually want to come with us, and I wasn't gonna make him.

We wander aimlessly through the aisle looking at all the different products, until we come to the two I need. Pregnancy tests, and Plan B Step. Geez, these words shouldn't even be going through my brain. "What about this one?" Maya asks pointing to the least expensive one.

"No. It has to be a good one."

"Why don't we get two to be sure." Ugh. I don't want one let alone two.

"But that's too expensive." I say in a whiney tone.

"It's best, and farkle is giving us some of his dad's millions of dollars. I'm sure he won't care whether you buy 2 or 5." I know she's right, but it just doesn't feel right.

"Ok fine." We decide on two middle priced ones, that look very efficient. I really wish Lucas was here with me to tell me that everything is gonna be ok, or that he loves me, but I have to learn to be without him, at least for a little while.

Next we go to the Plan B Step area, and do the same thing. For the rest of the time I am quiet, not saying a single word. I try to mute Maya's small words with the cashier, and avoid the stares he giving me. After that, we walk out into the warm, muggy air, and into the car. I carefully sit down on the worn leather seats, and continue to mute the world. What would other people think if they knew what had happened to me? I guess I must've done better than I thought muting the world because I suddenly hear, "Riley!"

"What, What? I'm just trying to think."

Maya sighs heavily, "Are you nervous?"

"For what? The part where I find out if I'm pregnant by my raper, which is a big possibility, or the part where I break up with my boyfriend, who I'm not sure I can live without?"

"We're serious Riley, we both love you." Farkle says.

"I know I'm sorry, I love you guys too. I guess I am just a little on the edge. I hope I never hear from A again. And I don't know how to raise a kid."

"You don't have to raise a kid Riley, you could get an ab-. "

"No she cannot! She is much more responsible." Farkle says.

"I'm not saying that she has to have an abortion. She could always give it up for adoption." Farkle winces at the word. He must have some history with it, I'll ask him later.

"I don't know guys. How could I do that? Work so hard and just give it up after I've fallen in love with it? Whatever. We don't even know that I'm pregnant yet."

"Yes I think we should decide then, but whatever you do choose, whether it's an abortion or not, we will support you." Farkle says, making a weird noise after the word abortion.

I notice that we drive by Maya's building, and I'm slightly confused. That is till I realize that they're taking me somewhere where I can take my mind off of things. You could drag me to Disneyland, and I still wouldn't be able to shut my mind off, or even just feel happy, and carefree like I once did. Farkle decides to turn on the radio, and Rihanna's Take a Bow comes on. It's usually one of my favorite songs, but now the lyrics just make me angry.

I love the song, but I've just had enough. "Will someone please tell me where we are going now? Why can't we just go back to Maya's?" I say a bit irritated that it is taking so long for them to tell me why they are holding me hostage.

"Because we have to figure out the Lucas brea-" Farkle starts.

"The Lucas thing." Maya interrupts. I love how my friends are helping me sort this stuff out. Even if I don't want to. They know that in the long run this is the right choice for me, and they wouldn't let me and my silly short term emotions get in the way.

"Wherever we go, can we please stay in the car. It's getting chilly out."

"Yeah sure Riles." We hear a beep, and we all go dead silent again. This time it comes from Farkle's phone. He pulls us over to the side of the little dirt road we somehow wandered onto, and we wait patiently for him to read the message.

"Grab your clothes and get gone, you better hurry up, before my sprinklers come on. Time is ticking...A"

"Just great." Maya says sarcastically. "How long ago did you get the text Riley?" Maya asks now concerned.

"This morning right after Lucas and I… Never mind." I pause, not wanting to remember my weakness.

"What did you-" We suddenly hear a whooshing sound, coming from outside the car, and outside all four windows. We look outside, and we see water shooting towards the car. Suddenly, the liquids are pressing so hard against the windows, I feel the glass about to break.

"Farkle drive!" Maya shouts. Farkle hits the gas, and we lurch forward. For a minute I'm scared because we can't see where we're going. The water continues to cover the windshield, and I pray that we don't drive over a cliff. Finally, after a few more minutes of driving around aimlessly, the water finally recedes. With a sharp jerk from the brakes, the car stops, and I can finally see where we've been headed to.

We're headed toward a big shade of navy blue. It kinda looks like a cliff. The road, and then just nothing, before a large crescent moon. We make our way along the long winding road, and as we get closer the the blue, I read the signs on the side of the road, along the short little wooden fence. Many of them say 'dangerous shorebreak', or 'hazardous large waves', but none of these seem as bad a what I'm facing right now.

We finally set the car in park, and I take a look around. I used to always come here with my friends, or even my parents when something was bugging me. I love the beach. The way the calm ocean wave sounds helped me calm down, or the way the sun beat down, providing a relaxing jacuzzi feeling. But the sun was not here right now, and the waves we're crashing so dangerously, that the sounds scared me like the sound of fireworks to a small, frightened child.

Although it's freezing out, I decide to hop out of the car anyway, and make my way over to the edge of a cliff, where only one, shabby, rickety wooden fence secludes me from the roaring waves of the miraculous Ocean. I think about all the times I've been here with Maya, and all the 'important' things we talked about then, which don't seem nearly important to what we talk about now. All those long hours discussing every possible way to get Lucas to look at me, or Josh to talk to Maya, or even all those days when Missy was around. She still is, but it isn't as bad since me and Lucas got serious. I guess that even though I won't admit it, and even though it's so deep down you can't find it with a microscope, that Lucas going back to Missy is my biggest fear at the moment. I guess I can now add that to A, rape, A, dumping Lucas, and did I mention A?

Dead in my train of thought, Maya makes her way to my side, and puts an arm around me. "Thanks. I needed this."

"Remember when we came here when your brother started dating Mia, that one summer." Ahh, I remember. A few summers ago, when Maya still wildly crushed on my brother, he never even noticed her. He started dating this really popular, rude girl named Mia. Did I forget to say that she was extremely gorgeous? She had everything, the looks the body, the grades, the popularity, and even the money. Not to mention that she had every guy chasing after her. I hate to admit it, but at the time, I think that Josh really liked her. Anyway, Maya was heartbroken, especially after she found out that Mia took Josh's virginity. She was so mad, and I was afraid she would take her anger out on some else, or worse herself, so I took her here. She was so angry, that she threw hundred upon hundreds of rocks into the ocean, it was almost like she was throwing her anger into the abyss as well.

"Yeah, you were so upset." I say trying to suppress a smile. I just realize that we've been out for hours, and I haven't even contacted Lucas, or Josh to inform them that I'm ok. I pull out my phone, and start to type Lucas's phone number into the keypad. Maya notices this, and in one swift move she intercepts my cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Maya asks, holding my cell phone barely out of my reach. I see the look in her eyes, and know that she is just being a concerned friend, but why does she care whether I call my boyfriend or not? I better just use these last few hours to my advantage. I think of it as stocking up. I need to get enough of Lucas to go into hibernation. How much easier would everyone's life be if I was just killed instead of raped? I'm starting to regret falling for lucas. He could've had any girl he wanted. One with good looks, or money, or sanity, or even some sort of sense of security. I don't have, and can't provide any of those things for him anymore.

"I need to call Lucas and tell him that I'm ok." I say, hoping she doesn't make me explain my previous thought to inherit my phone back.

"No! You cannot call Lucas. Just call Josh."

"But then Lucas will be confused, and upset, because it doesn't seem like something that I would do!" I counter.

"No! It will make it harder for him to move on. Isn't that what you want? At least for a little while?" She says, questioning my moves and my motives.

"You don't understand! I need to get more of Lucas before he goes away!"

"What are you talking about, Riley!"

"He's gonna leave, and go to Missy!" I say. I finally get the stance to grab my phone back. I start to dial Lucas's number, but Maya doesn't stop me. Instead she places both of her hands on mine, and holds them still for a moment. The heat from the moment causes my eyes to well up with tears, though they never actually fall. I can't believe that this is my reaction. I should be helping him. Who gives a fuck about what happens to me, as long as he survives. But isn't being happy also important? When he was with Missy, he wasn't the same. I know I can give him some things that she can't. I hope that he doesn't argue with that when we do break up later on tonight, I wouldn't know how to rebuttal.

"You're scared that he's gonna leave you for Missy?"

"Yeah." I say quietly, knowing my strong, confident voice will fail me.

"He wouldn't do that to you. And I know that you know that you shouldn't call Lucas, so why are you?"

"I'm not." I state matter of factly. I redial Josh's number, and show it to Maya. She looks accomplished and proud.

"Riley! Are you ok? You haven't called!" Josh says frantically.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry. Maya and Farkle needed to get me away for a while."

"What? Where are you?" He says curiously.

"Just the beach."

"Oh. Where you went when I was dating Mia?"

"How do you know." I asked surprised yet happy.

"Riley, Maya and I don't keep secrets." after those mere few words, I get this shaky feeling in my stomach. Should I have just told Lucas about A? Am i a horrible person for lying?

"Riley are you paying attention?" Josh says somewhat annoyed. I guess I just floated out into space.

"Yeah sorry. I needed to ask you, what are we gonna do about mom and dad?" I hear arguing in the background, and there's Lucas's loud and strong voice that I know so well.

"Lucas wants to talk to you." I can't let him do that, he'll be heartbroken, so I say the first thing that pops up. I need a better filter.

"No, I don't want to talk to him right now. I need to know though, Mom and Dad are gonna ask me what I did this weekend."

"I know you don't think it's right, but I still think you should tell them the truth."

"I can't do that, at least not yet."

"Ok then lie. Tell her what we've been up to, without actually telling her."

"Okay, thanks Josh, love you."

"Love you too." He says, and his voice is so sincere, that it makes my heart glow.

"Maya, it's time to go." I say loud enough for Farkle to hear me, wishing I could stay at the beach a little longer.

We get in the car, and on the drive home, I think about what I'm gonna say. Once we get to Maya's street, get so nervous, that I blank and forget everything. All that half hour drive, gone, lost, never to be heard of again. We park the car, and just sit in it for a while. "Let's just get this over with." Farkle says, obviously annoyed with the situation. Sometimes I forget that he's also best friends with Lucas. It just seems like I knew him first, and he was literally in love with Maya and I, equally. I just thought that he was a little biased towards Maya and I over Lucas, but I guess I was wrong. He clearly cares about Lucas just as much. So much that he is hurting him to keep him safe. I'm startled when suddenly Maya and Farkle get out of the car first. My eyes blink at a million per minute to hold back tears. I laugh a little at myself, "I can't believe I'm about to do this."

"Me neither. If you and Lucas don't last, then I might as well just start crying over Josh."

"No! I won't let A do that to you guys. My relationship is one thing, but hurt my bestfriend, and you're dead meat!" I say angry as hell. I guess I now know what Lucas sees when he becomes Texas Lucas. I'm seeing red, and I'm breathing so hard, that Maya gets scared that I'm having a heart attack.

"Riley, just breath… Farkle!" Farkle runs over, and looks concerned.

"What's happening!"

"Maya I'm fine!" I roar, why is she making a big deal about this?

"Maya chill, she's fine. Riley just calm down. This is your body's way of having an anxiety attack. You need to calm down and breathe, it will pass." I do what Farkle says, and turn out fine.

We walk into the building. Maya looks at me in awe, as if I was some shiny new penny. I guess I'm just irritated by everything these days. We get into the elevator, because my body is too tired to walk up the stairs. When we get into the small-spaced cubicle, I start shaking. With there only being seconds left before I see Lucas. Maya grabs my hand, squeezes it, and lets it go, as if to signify that she'll be there to help me afterward, but right now it's all on me. It is the most awkward walk of my life. Farkle and Maya are avoiding each other's eyes, and my gaze, while I'm just trying to hold in my emotions, and keep myself from breaking. Maya knocks on the door, and we wait in silence for someone to let us in. Josh opens the door, and I swear when he does, Maya gasps. She jumps up in his arms to give him a hug, and he buries his head in her hair, and breathes. I smile, at least in all of this, they got each other.

Lucas looks like he wants me to do the same thing, but I shove past him, and into Maya's room. I pack up all my stuff, and shove it into one of Maya's old raggedy backpacks. I walk back into the kitchen to see that Maya got the memo, and everyone has left except Lucas. I assume that they all went down to the cars, except Maya who volunteered to wait behind, to help me put myself back together again. I get into the kitchen, and I walk slowly, as if one wrong move will end everything, which it very well might. Lucas can probably tell that something is wrong. I'm so nervous at first, but when I start talking, it all goes away because I know that this will ensure his safety.

"I know that you don't completely understand why I left, but that was because I wasn't ready to tell you."

"I don't understand, I thought we were able to tell each other everything." He says honestly.

"How do you tell someone you're not in love with them anymore." I say finally meeting his gaze. He looks shocked, but I know that it will ware off, and I don't want to be near him when it does.

"Riley. Don't do this. I know you love me."

"I really don't. I haven't for a long time, but I didn't know how to say it." I know he's looking for an explanation, so I think quickly. "I have just realized that with me getting raped, I want to be with the one I love, but it isn't you." He looks even more shocked, and then angry, but most of all sad. I noticed he cringed when I said the word rape, I guess this really affected him, which I don't want. I want him to be happy. And little does he know he's the one I love.

"Is it something I did?" I know my answer doesn't make sense to him, but It's all I got at the moment.

"Yes. I have to go, my ride's waiting."

"I don't believe you." I don't blame him, he knows me too well, which is one of the things I love about him.

"Lucas, please. You don't think this is hard for me? It is! But you're making things difficult, so please, just don't talk to me ever again." I walk towards the door when Lucas grabs my hand.

"Wait is it because of someone else?" I translate this to, are you in love with someone else? But I also take in the literal meaning, and technically, A is making me do it, and they're someone else. Out of everything: the rape, the possible pregnancy, and A, this is the hardest thing yet. And I know what he needs to hear, what will make him move on.

"Yes, there is." And with that I stock out of the apartment, after confronting the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with.


	6. Chapter 6: Series Of Events

After I get outside the door, I slam it for emphasis. It closes with a rough, loud bang. I hear the bang, and it sends me back to normal. The normal heartbroken Riley, who isn't angry with anyone. I slump down, and reflect on this past night. The tears start to flow, and I don't think that they'll ever stop. Maya walks up to me so silently, that I jump when I see her, which only makes the tears flow heavier. She basically picks me up, and helps me walk to the elevator. Sobs rock my cold, shaking body, and I hope they stop soon, but I know that isn't the case. I'm really scared right now. I'm scared that the sorrow will take over my body, and that no one will be able to stop it. I'm scared that because Lucas isn't here, the sorrow will drain all the life from me, and even Maya won't be strong enough to stop it. She always had her own sorrows, and I tried to stop them, and show her hope, but I was never strong enough. Only Josh could do that. How the mighty have fallen. We finally make our trip through the elevator, and outside the building, toward the car. The colder breeze blows towards me, and I shiver. The tears dry on my face, but as soon as the old ones go, the new ones replace them.

When we get inside the car, Josh shoots an angry, yet sad look at me. Why can't he be more sympathetic? I just want to scream at him that it isn't my fault, and that A made me do it. And want to run back into Maya's building, and hug Lucas like Maya did to Josh, and tell him I'm genuinely sorry, and that I'm so in love him that it hurts. But you don't always get what you want. I need to be strong. To show Lucas that I don't care, even though I deeply do. I need to prove that I can be okay without him, and even though I'm not sure that it's possible, I have to make it work. It seems like Josh isn't too happy about my decision to break up with Lucas. I mean, they are basically best friends after all. It must all seem so off to him. It's off to me as well. Why get rid of the thing you need right when you need it the most?

It's seems like everytime something important happens, or is about to, I get a mysterious text, so when I get one in the car on the way home, I'm not surprised. I'm just sad about it. Hasn't this person already taken enough from me? Since we're at a red light, Maya and Josh both turn from the front seat to look at me. Josh has a concerned look on his face, while Maya shares the same concern, but with terror as well. I look down at my cell phone with obvious terror in my eyes. I see that I have another text from A, but before I can read it, I turn off my phone. This person has taken way too much from me! I will simply refuse to read their stupid text messages, and I will encourage Maya to do the same. A little bit into the way home, I am trying so hard not to cry, I'm so tired of it, but I also can't stop myself from doing it. I've never cried in front of Josh like this, except when I broke my arm one time, and I've only cried like this in front of Maya a few times. I cry until my eyes are watered out, and until they feel hot and rough, like the sands of an arabian desert. I cry, and cry, and cry. It's just this feeling I can't describe. It feels good to cry every once in awhile, but this? This is sheer torture. Eventually, my loud sobs start to distract Josh from driving safely, so Maya is forced in the back to help calm me down. She whispers soothing words, but they never work. I know I have to deal with this one on my own. I take a few shaky deep breaths, and eventually stop. Finally.

We finally get home at around 9:30. We walk in and see my mom in the kitchen. She obviously noticed my puffy red eyes and she asks, "Honey, what's wrong?" I sniffle and walk away. I'll let Maya do the explaining. I walk into my room, and rest for a simple moment at the bay window. Everything is quiet until Josh walks in. He obviously wants to ask me why I broke up with Lucas, but I just stopped crying, and my eyes hurt, so I don't want to talk about it.

"If you're here to talk to me about Lucas, I'm all cried out." I say sincerely. He looks at me long and hard before he responds.

"No, I wanna make sure you're okay. Yes the break up is going to be hard, but that isn't all you encountered this weekend. You were also ra-"

"Oh my gosh! The pregnancy tests!" I almost completely forgot! I need to take them, but not now. I'll wait till my mom's asleep. I rush out of my room and leave a stunned Josh still in it. I rush out, and find my mom and Maya talking, most likely about me and Lucas. I ignore them, and grab Josh's keys from off the table. I head toward the door, and realize that this will be my first time outside of the house by myself since the little incident. I turn around, and I see my mom, which reminds me to not act weird. I also see Maya who looks at me with an encouraging smile. I turn, and open the door. When I get down to the car, I get really scared. I can't help but keep looking over my shoulder. I hear a car rev up, and I start running. I grab the backpack, and lock the car and then I'm off. I make it up to our apartment in record timing. I rush in and shut the door behind me, and turn around to see my mom and Maya staring at me.

"What's the rush?" I try to think up an excuse, but my brain just isn't working. Thankfully Maya comes to my rescue.

"Geez Riles. You beat your last record!" Maya says looking down at her watch.

"Yeah, I guess those extra exercises that the P.E. teacher taught me paid off!" I smile.

"You guys are weird!" My mom laughs, catching on. Thank God.

Her phone rings, and Maya and I both noticeably tense up, but thankfully she doesn't notice. She answers the phone, and Maya and I wait for her to finish talking. After she does, she announces that there was a work emergency, and she needs to go to her office, and that she'll probably stay with a friends nearby for the night. She gives us each a hug, and we lock the door after she leaves.

I walk into my room, and setup. When Maya usually sleeps over, I completely change my room around, to make everything we will ever need in reaching distance. After a few minutes of rearranging, I have me two beside tables in front of the bay window. One for my laptop, and one for waters, soda, and snacks. I also empty out my dirty clothes bin, and fill it with blankets in case we get cold, and put a portable fan on top, in case we get hot. After completing this, Maya comes in, and looks sad.

"You're mom is completely convinced we had a perfect weekend."

"How could she be so smart, yet so wrong?" I ask sarcastically. We sit down, and start watching our favorite tv show. We both ALWAYS sing the theme song.

"Out here in space," I start.

"I kiss your green face," Maya continues.

We both sing in perfect harmony, "But it feels you're light years away!"

We watch with no stopping for a couple hours. That's when Maya first complains she's tired. I beg her to stay up a little later, but I can't blame her. It's like midnight, I'm tired too. It's just that I don't want to go to sleep, because I'm scared of the night horrors that sleeping brings. Maya manages to stay awake for a whole other two episodes, before she begs for sleep. I allow her. I feel horrible for making her stay awake for me, it was selfish. We both try to sleep for a little, but eventually, I know I just can't. I get up and walk toward the kitchen, through our well furnished hallway. Once I get into the kitchen, I hear suspicious whispering. "But they're both acting so weird." Josh says. I'm eager to find out who he's talking to. I slowly back away, and start to listen intently. I know that Josh wouldn't appreciate my listening in, but I just can't stop myself, and I don't need anymore surprises.

"I know she's still in love with me. You don't go from being so in love, to I'm in love with someone else in two hours."

"She said she's in love with someone else?" Josh asks, confused as ever.

Crap, they're pulling apart my plan, and I'm not even supposed to know about it.

"I just love her so much you don't understand! This is so frustrating! She needs to know that."

"I feel the same way about Maya. I just can't shake the feeling that they are hiding something from us. Have you noticed how they act when a phone goes off?"

I've had enough. They're gonna find out, and all of Maya and I's efforts to keep them safe, will be gone. Now A is gonna torture them, and hurt them, and there's nothing we can do to stop it. But how could A blame us for this? A is the one sending us texts at the worst times! And how can they expect us not to be scared of them, when their job is to make us scared.

I want to go to bed. I'd rather deal with imaginary nightmares than this real one. As I walk back to my room, I get very dizzy. I reach out to a wall for support, but miss and fall flat on my side. Ow. Lucas and Josh come running.

"Oh my God, Riley are you ok?" Lucas says urgently, helping me up.

"Dizzy." I say, feeling the bile bubble up my throat. I push past him, and throw up on the floor. He holds my hand.

"Riley, you should see a doctor." Josh says concerned.

"I hate to agree, but you could be really sick. What if something were to happen to you." Lucas agrees.

"No, and don't you guys tell anyone." I try to stand, and Lucas basically picks me up, and carries me to the couch. He sits me down, and I sit down next to him.

"Lucas, what are you doing here. I told you I don't like-"

"I know what you told me, but if you love something you don't let it go so easily. So I'm gonna fight for you."

"No. I don't want you to." I stand up facing him. I need this desperate message to get through to him.

"What is your problem, Riley? You of all people would try to make at least being friends work! Why are you shoving you me out when you need me."

"I don't need you!"

"Well Maybe I need you!" He pauses for a moment, before continuing, "I've had a bad week too. My girlfriend, and my best friend was raped, and then she broke up with me. And now, she is trying to push me away when I need her the most." I don't know what to say to that. I really want to tell him the truth. But if I do, I know the consequences.

"No Lucas. It's not going to happen." And with that, I turn to run back into my room. But he's too fast for me. He grabs my hand, spins me around, and kisses me. I finally push him off of me and think. I realize that with his and my breathing so fast, I'll never be able to concentrate, so I give up. I decide to go with what my heart is telling me.

He sits on the couch waiting for a reply, and I dive into him, wrapping my arms around him like ropes. Never letting go. I start to cry. Josh is about to get back with the towels, so I stand up, and pull Lucas out of the room. I take him to Auggie's room to explain, because Auggie is at a sleepover with Dewy for the night.

I sit down on the bed, and cover my face with my hands. "I'm a horrible person, and I couldn't even last without you for a day. I just wanted you to be safe for one day!" I start to cry.

"You are not a horrible person." He says confidently. "You could never be. But what do you mean? Keep me safe from what?"

"You can't tell Josh, or Zay, or anyone anything!"

"Ok, well what happened?"

"I found out who 'set up' my rape."

"Well why didn't you say something!" He says exasperated.

"It was A, and anonymous person, who sends me threats, via my phone."

"So that was why you and Maya would jump every time your phones would beep. But how does that make me un-safe."

"A told me that if I didn't break up with you, that it would hurt you."

"You really think that A could hurt me."

"Yes. A almost killed Farkle, Maya and I on the way to the beach."

"And why didn't you just tell me earlier?" How can he not get it by now?

"Because I love you, and I'd rather be unhappy, then let you get hurt and not do anything about it, That's why I'm so selfish! Now you're going to suffer because I can't live without you!" I start to cry again.

Lucas stands up, and walks toward me. He picks me up, and we lay on Auggie's bed together. "Don't ever leave me, I'd die."

"So you've loved me this entire time?"

"And I'll never stop." Lucas looks down, and kisses me. We start to deepen the kiss, when I hear a beeping noise. I instantly freeze. Lucas pulls me in tighter, and whispers in my ear.

"Shhh. Just go check it, maybe it won't be so bad." Although I know he's wrong, he gives me the courage I need to get up and check the message. You think rape was torture? How will you feel when I kill Lucas and make you watch? You crossed the line, A. I drop my phone, and take a step back. I stare straight into the wall, and don't move. I vaguely feel Lucas rush up to me, grab my hand, and whisper something in my ear. But I can't move. I'm in complete utter shock. I'm not even sad yet, and I of all people know that A gets what it wants, and A wants Lucas dead, so he'll die. The only thing I can think about is Lucas's body. I know, I'm a horrible girlfriend, but I want him. "Lucas, I.."

"Riley, this isn't your fault. I won't die." He moves towards me, and puts his hand on my waist. The feeling of him touching me sets me off. I turn around, and kiss him so hard it hurts. We kiss, and kiss, and kiss. He lifts me up, and I straddle him. He carries us to the bed, and lies down on top of me. I start to unbutton his shirt, and he pulls away.

"Once we go there, I don't think I'll be able to stop." He says catching his breath.

"So don't stop." I say leaning forward, kissing him, and pulling him back down. I finally unbutton his shirt, and rip it off. My hands rub against his abs as I take in his body. He deepens the kiss even further, and I help him take off my shirt. I'm not wearing the bra I wanted to wear for our first time, but I'll save it for next time, which I know will happen. His hands pull me closer, and our bodies press together.

"Wait!" He says smiling at me. I smile back. "Your brother is home, and so is Maya."

"Ugh." I say falling backwards. He holds my hand, and strokes his thumb back and forth. If you just ignore the A part, then this would be perfect. Sullenly remembering A, I roll over to lean on my side, away from Lucas. I can't look at him when I know what I'm doing to him is for my own needs and putting him at risk.

"Riley, this isn't your fault. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again." He sighs. "And I'm really sorry for letting the first time slip."

"Don't blame yourself for that. You offered to pick me up, but I just wanted to get to Maya's. I knew I should've waited, but I just thought. Maybe this one time, I could be ok. And you're my hero. You saved me, over and over again, and now all I've done is put you in danger." I start to devise a plan in my mind about what to do with Lucas.

"What are you thinking about?"

I smile, "Ok, but don't think I'm crazy."

"Never." He smiles back, on the verge of laughing.

"Don't interrupt, and just let me explain." He nods. "Ok, so what if we were to 'break up'." I say using my fingers to make quotations around the words. He looks like he is going to respond, but I cut him off. "Ahh, Ah, you said you wouldn't." I pause, "We could cause a big scene, A would see it, drop the threat, and we could be together in secret. The only problem is that I'm not sure we could tell Farkle, Maya, Josh, Zay or Smackle." I say sighing, and looking down.

Lucas quickly grabs my hands to reassure me. "It might work, but think about it like this. How would A have known we were back together unless they somehow had access to this very room."

"You think this place is bugged?" I say pulling the sheets a little higher above my bra. Lucas scoots closer as if to also help cover me.

"Now that I think about it, I definitely do." He lays his head on my stomach, and I sit up really fast.

Lucas jumps with my movement. "What's wrong?" He asks urgently.

"I forgot to take the pregnancy tests." I swallow. I get up, and go to my room. Maya is sitting up in the bed. I'm not surprised when Lucas walks in behind me, and bumps into me.

"What are you doing up?" I ask her trying to keep my cool. She can't know about me and Lucas if our little plan is gonna work.

"Oh nothing. I just realized that you forgot something extremely important, and I wanted to see how long it would take you to remember it."

"Can we have a moment?" I ask turning around to face Lucas. He leaves the room. I turn around to shut the door, so that Maya and I can keep a secret from Lucas that he already knows.

"How are you two?" Maya asks gesturing to me and the door.

"We are gonna stay friends, but it's hard." I say, feeling horrible about lying. But it is only half a lie.

"That's good. Where's Josh?" I smile. Ugh, he's probably still cleaning up my puke.

"Long story. There was kinda an accident." The way she looks at me is like she thinks I mean like a car accident. "No, no, no, I was listening in on one of Lucas and Josh's conversations, and I kinda fell."

"Are you ok?" she asks, concerned, yet relieved that it had nothing to do with Josh. I laugh.

"Yeah, but I kinda got sick afterward, and Josh was on puke duty." Suddenly Josh barges in.

"I heard someone call me?" he says laughing.

"I'll leave you two alone." I say, departing from the room.

"Riley wait!"

"Yes Peaches?" I convey.

"Have you slept at all?" She looks at me with a pointed look. I'm most likely looking back at her with a guilty one.

"No, but it's not gonna happen tonight." I walk over and grab the backpack. She looks upset, and I know that not sleeping is unhealthy, but I just have too much on my plate. "Actually, guys I know you want a moment alone, but can it wait, I want everyone to be together when I take these." I say holding up the bag containing my future, and the pregnancy tests. "And it just feels...right."

"Yeah sure Riles. And no matter what happens, we all love you, and support any decision you make. Also, Farkle told me to call him and Smackle with the answer, and I'm sure Zay would wanna know too."

"Ok." I say biting my tongue. At 3 in the morning? They wouldn't even answer I bet.

We all walk into the kitchen, and my hands start to shake. Ok, let's get this over with. Everyone makes their way to the couch, but instead of following them, I take a sharp right, and make a beeline for the bathroom. I get inside, and I'm not sure what to do. I read the box, and it seems easy enough. I quickly pee on the first stick, and then save some for the second. I place them gently on the counter. Now all we have to do is wait for three minutes. I use the plan b step, and swallow two small, white pills, as I make my way out of the bathroom, to meet up with the rest of them. I sit next to Lucas, and I want so perilously to hold his hand, but I know I can't. So I sit down, and put my head in my hands. All too soon, Lucas is shaking me to let me know it's time. It hasn't felt like three minutes, but time moves quicker when you don't want it to. I stand up, and am quite shaky, which Lucas notices, so he reaches out to help balance me, and he saves me from my almost second fall of the night. I stumble to the bathroom, and when I get there, I see my whole life flash before my eyes. My eyes gander toward the stick, where there is a little blue minus sign. I stand there and start to sob. Maya comes and knocks on my door, probably expecting the worst.

I open the door for her, and once she eyes for the test, and her eyes land on the minus, she literally looks stunned. She starts crying too, and hugs me so tight. I didn't know that she was so worried about this. But I guess that's what best friends are for. Hand in hand we walk outside toward the anxious boys. Lucas looks up with fear, while Josh looks up with sadness. "I'm not pregnant." say so quietly. When the words burst out of my mouth, you can see the emotion drip right off of their faces, to be replaced with thankful happy ones. Lucas Jumps up, and gives me a hug, and then he gives on eto Maya, while Josh does the exact opposite.

"I think I'll finally be able to sleep."I whisper to Maya. She looks at me with a proud, and over joyous look. We say our goodbyes to the boys, and Maya walks Lucas out. I remember when we were in the triangle, I would've been so jealous, but now everyone knows that Maya and Josh are soulmates, and me and Lucas are too.


	7. TH: Chapter 7: Breaking Point

Maya POV

I wake up before Riley, and decide that I need water. My nightmares were bad, but I don't scream. I guess that I just paralyzed in fear, which is so unlike me, even for when I'm sleeping. As soon as my feet, hit the cold floor, I shiver. Why does it have to be so damn cold. I decide that before I get my water, I'll get another blanket. I head over to the linen closet, and open the cupboards. I decide on a wooly olive green blanket, and try to pull it out. In order to get it I have to lift my hands above my head, and stand on my tiptoes. Still, I can't reach sigh, and am about to try again, when soemone wraps their arms around me. At first I get a little paranoid that it's A or something, when the hands start to caress my skin. I turn around to see Josh. He flawlessly reaches up and pulls down the blanket with little to no effort.

He places his hand on my back again, and I shiver He murmurs in my ear, "Are you cold?" And then he quickly changes to a more jokingly tone, "Do you wanna cuddle?"

"Now why would I wanna do that?" I answer keeping the mood just as fun.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to make you." He picks me up, fast yet so gentle I could cry, and carries me to the couch. I struggle and laugh all the way there. He places me down, and my instincts kick in, and I pull him down with me. I am now laying on my back, with him hovering over me. My brain catches up with my actions, and I scoot over, leaving him more than enough room. He sits down next to me, and I lean on him. He pulls the blanket over us, and I suddenly feel all warm and fuzzy. It's a weird feeling, and one that I'm not really used to yet. The feeling could also be described as lovey dovey, one that I didn't really know until Shawn came into my life, or even when I was introduced to Josh.

Now I know what you're thinking. Love at first sight? It's not real, and trust me I didn't think it was real either, until I met him. I just remember looking down on the floor. I was so nervous at the time. I just kept think whether he would like me or not. When I finally gathered up the courage to make eye contact, something changed. It was almost like this invisible tether was somehow binding us together. That's when I got more confidence, and when i really did start to fall in love with him. Now we haven't said 'I love you' yet, but I know how I feel. It'll happen soon enough, not soon, but soon enough.

Josh and I had always had a very lighthearted, and funny relationship. Even in my darkest hour, he could somehow manage to make me smile. "Hey Maya."

"Mmmhmm" I answer drawing it out.

"I wrote a poem for you."

"Awe can I hear it?" I say turning around to smile at him.

"Yeah sure. Roses are red, Violets are blue. I didn't know perfect existed, till I met you."

"Awe Josh! Back at with the cheesy pick up lines huh?" I smile. We used to do this all the time. That was actually when I first started liking him, actually. I just can't believe we're finally together. He just always knows how to make me smile. Just when we are about to kis, I hear a scream. I jump out of my skin, and Josh catches me.

"It's probably just a nightmare. You should go wake her up."

"Ok." He drapes the blanket around me to keep me warm, as I walk. Thankfully when i do get in Riley's room, it is just a nightmare.

Riley POV

I'm in a perfect white room. There is no furniture, and one of the walls is a full mirror. I look into the mirror, and notice that I am in the same clothes that I was in the day I was raped. I shiver. It's just that whenever I think of that day, I get this bad feeling. It almost feels like I'm not myself anymore. I close my eyes, and blink a few times. I look back into the mirror, and I see Lucas standing, and looking very happy for the weekend we've had. Seeing him being happy automatically lifts my spirits, and I run to him, not caring about A. He wraps his arms around me, and they start to get tighter and tighter. At first I know he is just being caring, but when it starts to get uncomfortable, I know something's wrong. I lift my head from his chest, and look at his face. Except it's not his face. It's A.

I try to back up, but his arms are still holding me. He pulls out a knife, and tries to slit my throat, but I'm a fighter. I finally get far enough away from him to see the rest of the room, and I see Lucas dead on the floor. I scream, and stop trying. His knife starts to break the thin skin on my neck, when I hear something odd. "Riley wake up." Maya says. I finally scream myself awake.

I wake up with a start. I think that all the events of the previous weekend are starting to catch up with me, and to be honest, it's exhausting. It may be because I haven't been sleeping well lately, which is understandable, considering the events of the past few days. I stretch, and drag my feet over the cool floor, so I'm facing the bay window where Maya is, but still in the comfort of my bed. Geez, it really is cold this morning. I look around for a few seconds, not being able to mute out my dream. It was times like these that made me miss my old self. The happy go lucky Riley, but I'm not sure I'll ever be able to get her back again. Maybe talking about it will make me feel better?

But when you need them the most, the words never seem to come out right. "A- killed, Lucas." I say, not being able to breathe. In the short two hours of sleep I got, I had the worst nightmare I can remember. Go figures.

"Woah. Calm down. Everything is going to okay. Nothing is going to happen." She soothes for a while. Then she gets down to the real business, "Riley, nothing can happen to Lucas. You're still protecting him, right?" I immediately know what she's talking about.

"Yeah, but it's just really hard." I hate lying to her.

"Yeah but it's best for him. Just know I think you did the right thing. You're still my good influence."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get ready, I need to look good today."

"What for?"

"I'm gonna cause a scene with Lucas to prove to A that I don't like him anymore."

"But you do."

"You know what Maya? Can you think of anything better because I can't."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"It's fine peaches. I still love you."

I head over to my closet, and have a hard time picking what to wear. After some help from Maya, I decide on a flowy white shirt, black leggings, and a jean jacket. I have to look good, even though I don't feel good. First impressions matter, and even though I've forgotten about it, it is the first day of school. It' doesn't really feel like it though. Everyone has already known their teachers and schedules for weeks. I just can't believe it's finally here.

I complain to Maya about my wardrobe, but she counters with I look fine. I don't want to look fine. I want to pop, and have all of the eyes turn, and be the popular Riley that was happy all the time, but I just don't have the energy. So today, instead of being excited to go to school, I'm excessively nervous. I don't want to confront Lucas, or even see him right now. If my plan fails, then he could have a lot to lose, and if that happens to him, I won't have anything left. This feeling is all too familiar. Last night, in my dream, I stopped trying against A. After I saw Lucas there, something just popped inside. It was as if my brain was screeching at me, 'there goes Lucas, what do you have to live for?'. I know Lucas would be enraged if he knew this was the truth. I need to start valuing myself more. Don't get me wrong, Lucas is my everything, but what would someone like Farkle, Josh or Maya do if they lost two of the most important people to them in one day? I know that if something were to happen to me, I would want Lucas to move on.

Anyway, I guess the only person I am unopposed to seeing right now, besides Maya of course, is Smackle. She only knows as much as we told her, and compared to someone like Lucas, she is on the very outer edge of the circle revolving A. Right now, I am the closest. The only way to get A to leave you lone is to get them to infringe on someone else. I would much rather not be the one A wants the most, but if I could have someone else take my place, I wouldn't do it. Where would I be without my friends? I'll tell you where. Raped and dying in a ditch somewhere.

We are about to leave, when the front door opens, and my mom walks in. "Hey guys, almost ready for school?"

"Yeah, we were just about to leave." Maya replies instantly.

"Did you guys eat breakfast?" She interrogates us.

"Yes." I say too quickly. Maya looks at me and sighs. I guess her lessons in lying haven't exactly worked yet.

"Oh, really?" But before she can stop us, we rush back towards Josh's room. Maya is about to knock on his door, when she realizes I'm his sister. I push past her, and walk in. "Josh, I really don't want Maya and I to take the subway to school, so could you give us a ride?"

"Yeah sure Riley, anything for you guys." I guess I'll just have to figure out about my mom's strange work emergency later.

We wait a few more minutes for Josh, and then we leave. I was hoping we would get to school right on time, so I wouldn't have to talk to Lucas right away, but we get there fifteen minutes early. We all head to our lockers. Maya's and mine are practically next to each other, while Lucas's is a few down and across the hall. Since Lucas and I don't have our first class together, I decide that this is the only time we can make a scene. After I put my books in my locker, I turn around to give Maya a nervous glance, and she give me an empathetic one. Only she could know what this kinda feels like.

I walk over to Lucas locker, and I whisper, "The scene. About you cheating. Sorry but it's the only way it's gonna work. We have to do it right now." He nods, and looks sad, but then he brings on his Texas Lucas face.

"Riley! I can't believe you right now!" He says rather abruptly. A few people turn to look, but not enough.

"Oh you can't believe me? Me? Whatever I do isn't good enough for you! That's why you have to go to that whore! I'm sure a lot of people would be happy to be with me!" I say a little louder, hopefully grasping the attention of a few more people. Now the whole entire hallway is focused on us, including Missy's little group. I inwardly snarl, she's probably throwing a party.

"I told you; I'm sorry, she doesn't mean anything! And to be honest, you know what I'm done!" He snarls. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Josh walk onto the scene, and straight towards Maya. They hold hands faster than you can snap your fingers. I also take a notice to Missy, smiling brighter than the top of the chrysler building.

Missy just keeps racing through my mind, and I try to take all of my frustration and anger out on Lucas right now. "Fine, so why don't you just go and sleep with your whore of a girlfriend." I growl as I walk away. Once I get halfway to class, I realize what I've said is true. I am a whore.

Maya's POV

I'm walking towards Riley and I's lockers, to pick her up on the way to lunch. I notice Nathan Wells is obviously eyeing Riley. I know that Lucas would want to hear about this, so I duck around a corner, and wait to watch this scene play out. Nathan starts to make his way across the aisle to riley, and I know that this can't be good. With everyone bustling to get to lunch I can barely make out what he says.

"Hey beautiful." He exaggerates, leaning on the locker next to hers. She clearly looks uninterested, but it doesn't matter to him. "Now that you're not with cowboy, I was wondering if you would like to join my rodeo show." He says, stupidly. He then wraps his arm around her and pulls her in. She pushes him away gently.

"Sorry Nathan, I'm just not interested."

"Well you better be." He says, tightening his grip on her waist. I can't take it anymore.

"Leave her alone." I say. I try to loosen his grip on Riley.

"Go fuck yourself, hart." He says, He picks my arm up off of his, and throws me to the ground. I stand up, and am about to really go off on him, when someone grabs my hand. I turn around, and see an extremely furious Joshua Matthews.

"Let go of her now."

"Uhuh. And who's gonna make me?" Josh throws a punch, and it hits Nathan square in the jaw. Now it's my turn to get Riley out of there. I duck, and grab her arm, and pull her into a hug. People in the hallway are starting to stare. Just great, here we are causing a scene for the second time today.

Nathan throws a punch at Josh, and he takes the blow hard. I know Josh would want me to leave, but I can't imagine myself Leaving him. I notice Lucas down the hall, and he is starting to get curious about the scene. Little does he know what is really going on.

I run over to him, as fast as I can, and all the while I can feel Josh's pain as he continues to throw punches with Nathan. Out of breath, I grab Lucas's hand, "Maya what's wrong?" He asks.

"Nathan was going to take advantage of Riley, so I stepped in, and then Nathan hurt me. Josh saw." Lucas looks angry at first, but then the realization hits him. He runs over, and I see Josh about to get punched in the face, but Lucas steps in front. I don't care what he wants, I grab josh's hand, and I pull him into me. He got a few good hits to Nathan, but received a few as well. He is calmly looking into my eyes, while I try to help his bruises. A teacher finally steps in, and it happens to be Mr. Matthews. Wait he is back? Where is my mom?

Whatever, Josh is my main priority now. I turn to face him, and take him in. I just can't help but to keep think how much worse that could've been. Josh wraps an arm protectively around me, and I know what he's trying to do. He is marking me as his. He really turns me one when he gets this protective, and also this possessive. Most girls would usually be annoyed by this, but I'm not denying anything. I really am his, and he really is his. I try not to think back to these days, but I remember when I first developed feelings for Josh. I was hoping it was just a crush, but I realized the feelings were real after Riley and I snuck out one night to follow him with his friends. I knew he was caring and sweet when he walked us home that night, instead of just making us go on our own.

Mr. Matthews is now whispering something to Lucas, which I can't hear. I pull Josh into the girls restroom, and I don't care if Cory, or the other students see. Perfect for the occasion, i see a chair already in the bathroom, and I pull it next to the sink. Josh sighs, but agrees to sit down without an argument. "Maya you don't have to do this."

Josh is looking into my eyes, with such a serenity, you would've thought we just came back from a weekend at the spa. When we look into eachother's eyes, it feels like a million years and yet no time at all has passed. I shift my eyes to his cuts, he has a big badly bleeding one on his temple. This is the worst of it, but sadly, there are still other bruises and cuts around his body, and face. Little does he know, there is also a scar around my heart. Damn that was cheesy. I wish you could do takebacks in your mind.

"Yes Josh I do. Never ever do that again! I don't care if someone pulls a gun to my head, you are not going to fight with them about it! I love you too much, and I can't watch you get hurt. Especially if it's for me."

He looks shocked. Then I realize what I said. I told him I loved him. I sigh, and sit on his lap. I take a damp paper towel, and dab his cut underneath his eye. "Maya, I love you too, and I won't allow idiots like him to hurt you ever. I've noticed how scared you've been since Riley's rape, and I just want to make you feel safe and happy again."

"Josh." I exhale. "Whenever I'm with you, I do feel safe and happy. You are my safety. " I'm looking deep into his eyes. We both lean closer, until he abruptly stops us for just a second. "But I still don't want you to get hurt for me. So no matter what happens, don't let yourself suffer for me. I'll...handle it."

"I can't promise that."

"I just don't want you to get hurt." I would die if something were to happen to you.

"Maya, you have to understand. I'm fine. I'm good actually, here with you. It is a complete pleasure to get punched defending you, because you deserve to be defended." No I don't, my mind screams out. "I am ecstatic to be able to be with you. And I know it's early-"

"No, it really isn't. I've been in love with you ever since Riley and I crashed your friend's party in the seventh grade." I smile at the now loved, once hated memory. He laughs too. "And… it scares me to know that you would risk and injury, even if it was a paper cut, for me."

He looks into my eyes, and cups my cheek in his hand. I place my hand on top, because my need to be with him in a provocative way is growing rapidly.

I decide that I want more. I am completely and utterly in love with Joshua Matthews. I lean forward, and hug him tightly, breathing in his minted shampoo scent. After a few minutes, I laugh and pull back, I bite my lip nervously. "I have to go check on Riley." I say.

He smiles, and looks disappointed at the same time, and i completely feel the same way. "Ok. Thanks by the way, for helping her."

"Anytime, anywhere, and anyplace." I say confidently. And to tell the truth, that's how I feel. I really would do anything for her. She's like my sister, or maybe even my sister in-law soon. I chuckle at the thought.

I quickly kiss Josh goodbye. "Please be careful. And will you check on Lucas? I think it affected him."

"Yeah. I know he's still really protective over her. Do you know why they broke up?"

Ugh. I hate lying to him, but I'm not sure what else to do. "Yeah. She said that she had a connection with someone else, and she wanted to test the waters."

"Like a spark?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure who it is."

"Ok, I really want you to check on Riley, so maybe later you can tell me the truth?" he says raising an eyebrow.

"Look josh, I love you, but I can't tell you, not without her blessing."

"I understand, but no more secrets."

"I promise but I really have to go." He pulls me into a quick hug, and after that i leave. I hate lying to him, and it makes me anxious. We all know that the key to long-lasting relationship is honesty. I just can't help but imagine the worst if Josh finds out I haven't been exactly honest.

I hurriedly head throughout the now quiet hallway toward the cafeteria. I'm anxious to check on Riley. When I get there, I make not of a few things. One, Lucas is sitting with the rest of the football team, instead of the usual with Riley, Farkle Smackle, Zay, Josh and I. Two, Missy is mysteriously eying Riley, and sending threatening glances in her direction, but Riley doesn't notice. Third, Farkle and Riley sit at our usual table by themselves, undoubtedly having a deep conversation, that they are trying to keep on the down low. Riley seems fine, however.

I walk over to them, and when i sit down, they both jump. "What are you talking about?

Riley turns to face me. "Farkle and I think that A is up to something big." The thought intrigues me and i wonder how they know. I turn to Farkle for an explanation, knowing that at one point or another, he'll provide one.

"Well, we know that A usually texts you both each few times a day, right?" Farkel says confirming my thoughts.

"Yeah, but what does that have anything to do with it?"

"Well, A hasn't sent either one of you anything yet today, so we are assuming it means that they are using all their free time to plan something else."

"What do you mean free time? A texts us all the time, all they have is free time." Riley answers naively, but i know where Farkle is taking this.

"No. This A person is close to us. I can feel it. They have something against us which is why they want to hurt us so bad." I start to think ahead of myself and before I know it I'm mumbling, "We I'd really like to hurt them"

"Speaking of, Missy behind you Riley." Farkle says nervously. Missy used to date Lucas, but they broke up when lucas and Riley fell in love. Missy was also cheating on Lucas with a ton of other guys, but ended up blaming the end of their relationship on him. Miss also took his virginity. So in conclusion, We all hate her. Riley hating her the most. We all slump down when we hear the tell tale sign of Missy's ugly expensive heels.

"Wow, I can't believe the whore showed up to lunch!" One of the ignoramuses in her group whispers. Whatever. I ignore her, and silently give the I don't care nods to Maya and Farkle so that they won't either.

"Hey Riley. How are you doing with the whole Lucas breakup? Looks like he finally found someone better." She chuckles, and looks at her new freshly painted nails.

You know what? I've had enough without her snide comments. She doesn't know what we've been through this weekend! How dare she make these snide remarks, and target them at me. Maya must be thinking the same thing because the next thing you know, "Hey Missy, I'd slap you, but I don't want to get slut on my hand." Maya sasses he, while I am barely being able to hold in my chuckle.

"Shut up you dumb blonde." She gives Maya back. Maya smiles at her, just so she knows it doesn't bother her. Which I know it doesn't. Then she faces me once again, and continues to taunt me. Wow, she is just way to jealous right now. It's not like I'm with Lucas right now, or I'm supposed to not be. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going after Lucas. So don't get in my way, you dumb bitch." I've had more than enough. I've actually said these words to Missy before, but I've always wanted to.

"Well you know what Missy?" She turns around, smiling, probably thinking that I'm too scared to stand up to her. "It takes one to know one." And with that I grab my stuff and walk out of the cafeteria. I'm walking down the long narrow hallways, when i see something that surprises me. Someone is going through my locker. As I turn the corner, I get a closer Look, and I see A. What could they possibly want from my locker? All I know is that they ain't getting it.

"Hey! Stop!." I start running after them, but they are way too fast. After what seems like ten minutes running after A, I decide to stop. I'm so out of breath, that I have to take a seat, and put my head in between my knees just to breathe. I finally get up, and barely walk back to my locker, before having to perform this ritual again. I look up, and see a black flash drive on the floor. Well the only person that was over here was A, and if they need it, then I want it. It won't be much to me, but anything that takes away from them is good news to me. I crawl forward, and shove the drive in my pocket. After this exertion, I go back to my position on the floor.

I get up, and make the long walk back to the cafeteria. I get to the table, and Farkle looks at me like I'm crazy. "Riley, what's wrong? You look like you just swam the english channel."

"I had a little run in." I cough. I just keep hacking away drawing un-wanted attention to myself.

"Riley, I'm taking you to the nurse."

"No!", I pipe up, I don't want to walk that far. "I just had a little run in with a certain someone, and had to run. Like a lot."

"Riley, just tell us. No more secrets."

I look around, and really take in my surroundings. Missy and her gang are flirting with the football team, including Lucas. Nathan isn't in the room, and Smackle is in line. Is it just me, or does Missy also seem a little out of breath?

"A. The were going through my locker, and I tried to get them, but they got away. However," A smile appears on my face, "They dropped this, and I was able to get it." I finish holding up the flash drive.

"Way to go Riles." My throat really hurts, but that isn't the only thing making me sick. I let my gaze drag toward the football table, and see Lucas looking at me. I smile, and quickly look away, but he doesn't stop staring.

"Guys? I have to… uh… go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I stand up, and get a text. Riley, you have what I want. Get it back to me or else. No more games, A. I feel the color drain from my face. I keep staring. "You know what? I'm not feeling it. I'm gonna ditch. Text me later." I get out of that cafeteria faster than you can snap your fingers. Once I get out, I start coughing. I make it to my locker. I open it up, and do the thorough search I should've done before. I check the back, the sides, the creases, and even the door. As I'm doing this, I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I don't turn around. I don't want to tell Farkle, or Maya about the flash drive, because A will threaten them, to me for it. If they don't know about it, A can only threaten me, and maybe Lucas. I sigh. Things will just never be perfect.

"Riley? Let's go home." It's Lucas. A is going to threaten him anyway, and I promised no more secrets. I want to tell him.

"I… I need to tell you something, but I'm scared. I'm scared that you're gonna get hurt, and resent me for it."

"Riley, I could never resent you for anything. Just spit it out. I can help you, and we can fix it together."

I explain to him everything.

"Ok. You should probably know why I'm terrified, and breathing really heavy. I just had a run in with A, and I found this." i say holding up the flash drive. "A is going to hurt me if I don't give it back, but I don't want to. We need to know what's on it. And we need Farkle's help. A isn't dumb, and probably has a million codes on it."

"I'm so glad for my boyfriend intuition." That's why I love Lucas. He is my boyfriend, but he is alos my best friend. He knows when I need to hear something, but also knows when to tell me what I want to hear. And most importantly, he always knows how to make me laugh.

"Ok let's go." He grabs my hand, in a firm yet soft manner. As he leads me away from my locker, I can't help but look back at it. What was A looking for? I quickly scan all of the once familiar creases, unsure what I'm looking for.


	8. Chapter 8: Girl Meets First Fight

Riley's POV

Lucas and I board the subway. I try to focus on him and I, but my mind keeps wandering elsewhere. I have so much going on right now, so much on my plate. I try to think positively. Where we are sitting right now. Where Lucas and I first met, in these very seats. Where we had our first date, then kiss, all those years ago. It's kinda funny. Back then I was so nervous to kiss him, and now I'm practically begging to have sex with him. Well not begging. I know he wants it too. He just wants it to be at a good time, because he knows I'll regret it if it isn't, no matter how bad I want it at the moment.

I'm so glad I ended up not breaking up with him. I mean, what we're doing now is pretty risky, but my whole life is just a risk these days. I mentally scold myself. How could I do this! How could I get on a subway with him knowing that A is everywhere and nowhere, and that A will find out about us being together! How could he let me? He knows how much I care about him! He's like a drug to me. One little touch and I'm begging for more. He knows his affect on me! So why would he put me in this position? I really wish that this all could just go away.

But how could A have been at school unless they go to school! Student or staff, it doesn't matter. What matters is that they aren't here with me right now. And what are the odds of A ditching on the same day I am? Little to none! With this realization, I lurch forward, and sit up quickly. Lucas does too, scared by what he thinks I thought. We're in the safety zone. We can finally be together for at least a short subway ride and not have to worry about A. I feel enlightened, although I know he still isn't. I remind myself that I had a longer time than he did to process this, and that he just needs time. Part of me screams for him to just let it go, and be happy for these few happy moments. And to finnish convincing myself, I once again remind myself that it's the first day of school, and although it really doesn't feel like it, I doubt A would ditch on the first day of school. But then again we are, aren't we?

Suddenly, he leans in close, and I gulp down the extra saliva building up in my throat. He seems like he is going to do something of greater value, but he doesn't. He just asks, "Does Maya know about A?" When he speaks, the soft cool air from his voice blows on my face, sending shivers down my spine. There he goes affecting me in ways he doesn't understand. I guess you could say I'm lucky. I know he is way worse when it comes to me. The way he forces these words out confuse me.

And unfortunately, before I can think before I speak, I blurt out, "Yes, she was the first person to receive a text, or actually a call." This really confuses Lucas. I don't need to explain myself to him. I haven't done anything wrong, except try to keep him safe. But that look on his face makes me sad, like I've done something wrong, so of course, I explain without even thinking. Ugh. Now I have to explain the screaming. He's gonna be so pissed.

"How could you get a call, and not get a man or womans voice from it?"

"Lucas, do you think I'm stupid? How can I know who A is, if I'm the one screaming?" I yell at him loud enough for him to hear, but low enough, so that whatever we are talking about will be a mystery to the other passengers.

"Riley, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just don't judge me right now."

"I would never judge you, I just want to know about what was on that call so I know how to help you."

"Lucas, I don't want to tell you."

'Why not?" He says on the verge of yelling.

"Because you'll only be mad at me!"

"Riley, does this have anything to do with you not wanting to tell your parents about, you know.."

'No, I just think that as your… girlfriend," I say gesturing towards both of us, "you should trust me to tell you whatever you need to know."

"Ok, I'll figure it out later."

Farke POV

Right now, all my worries about A seemed to have vanished. I am with Smackle, and we are in the library studying together. Things have been hard between us lately. With all the time I've been spending with Maya and riley, I just feel like she feels abandoned. I know she gets jealous, and I wish I could tell her. I know I will have to soon. Her geniusness could be a big factor into us finding who this A is.

Riley POV

"No you will not! You will trust me!" I say laughing. I've always loved the way our conversations take interesting turns, usually for the better. You know what they say, conversation is the basis of a good relationship. We learned that at the Ski Lodge. I don't think back to those days much anymore. I'm almost sure it's my selective memory. Lucas and I weren't together at the time, and it just saddens me to know that at one point he wasn't sure about us. And the fact that he 'thought' he liked Maya more makes me cringe.

"Ok. There are some more things I need to know in order to have a better feel about this." I shiver.

"Lucas that's what you don't understand yet. No matter how much you know, or how much you do, A is always one step ahead. They're also not against making you-ah- do stuff, that you're not proud of."

"Like breaking up with me?" He questions, while he grabs my hand. I know he's over it, and he understands that I just did it to keep him safe. But I'm not over it. I know if I would've thought it over, there could've been something better. I wish we weren't together now, but it's way too late for that.

"Yeah." I say sarcastically. He looks at me confused but shrugs it off. He doesn't know that I also was the one to disclose Josh and Maya's... affair? I'm really not sure what to call it.

"Well, who else knows beside Maya? Farkle? Does Josh know?" He said getting angrier at the thought of Maya telling her lover, but me not telling him.

"Josh doesn't know shit, Lucas. And Farkle does. Thanks for reminding me, I need to thank him."

"For what?"

"Well we did almost die you know. A is… tricky. And also for the pregnancy tests and stuff. That stuff is really expensive."

"Riley please don't shut me out."

"I'm not trying to. It's just this doesn't feel like it used to. Now whenever we talk, it's more like an interrogation."

"Well maybe it wouldn't be like that if you would've told me about A the day it happened!" Now our conversation has turned for the worst.

"Well maybe my screams were enough! Maybe I didn't want to be the one hearing you scream over the phone, ok? You don't understand! Ever since that day Maya's only looked at me like I'm a kid that can't take care of herself. I don't need you, or her, or anyone! I can handle myself."

"Riley! It doesn't make you weak to admit you need someone! I'll be the first to admit it, I need you! Yes, I want you, but I wouldn't even be able to live without you. That's why A is so important to me. Because A is affecting you, which means that A is affecting me too, because you and me, we stick together."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't put yourself in the middle of this. We should have just broken up."

"Don't say that!" he say getting angry. I know it's still a sore spot for him.

"I should have." I look down as the tears start to slowly fall down, leaving trails of salt dripping down my cheeks. Lucas starts to realize that, and picks me up and puts me on his lap. Usually the PDA would've been to much for me, but since it's the middle of the day, I guess everyone's at school or work. He holds onto me, and everyone else would usually find this as sexual, but we don't. We find it as him comforting me.

"Riley," Lucas says sadly, "I want to help. I am never going to let A hurt you again." This is supposed to help me, but it just makes me cry harder. I bury my head into Lucas's chest, and he wraps his arms around me tighter. I finally stop crying, and start to feel a little better.

That's when it hits me. Literally. I look up to see what it was, and see a tear fall down Lucas's cheek. This pains me deeply. The whole reason I ever did anything was so he wouldn't get hurt. I lean in, "Don't cry. It makes me sad." He smiles, and then it quickly fades. I can't take this anymore, so I stand up, brush myself off, and do the only thing I can think of to get him to return to his happy graces once again. I look away, trying to think of something to add to what I'm planning to do. Before I can think of anything, Lucas sits up taller anticipating what my next actions will be. I lean in and kiss him fiercely, not allowing for any space in between us. Suddenly, and unwantedly, the subway door open signalling the end of our ride. This angers me, that we can't go any further, and we have to stop. All at once, I realize that we're about to go to my house, where we will be home alone. "Damn it." Lucas says leaning up. I nod, and laugh, wiping the last few tears from my face,a and then from his.

"Not unless we get to my house." Lucas doesn't even give me time to register as he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the subway.

Lucas's POV

We get home. I use Riley's key to unlock the door while she taps her foot impatiently. I fumble with the keys, as I try to get the dirty mental pictures out of my head long enough to get the key in the door. Key in the door. Key in the door. I unlock the door, and gesture for her to get inside to safety first. You can never be too careful. Once you get something this good, you can't just go and lose it. She walks inside and pulls me in after her. She crashes he lips on mine. I love it when she takes initiative, it makes her even more sexy. I put my arms around her, and feel her curves. She puts her arms around my back, and pulls me closer.

She starts to unbutton my shirt, and I let her. She focuses on neatly pulling the buttons out of place. I place soft slow kisses on her neck, and she moans to my pleasure. I pick her up, and carry her down the short hall toward her bedroom. She yanks off her shirt, and we lay on the bed together. Everything intensifies as I place my hands on her hips, moving them in sync with my body. I love her so much and she doesn't even know it.

"I love you so much." I moan into her ear.

"Lucas…" I love it when I affect her so much that she can't even form any coherent thoughts. I remove my hands from her waist, much to my displeasure, but I need to get her pants off. I need to feel her in that way. I need her body against mine, in ways no one else will know. I need to wrap my body around her, and protect her from all these other outside forces. I need to know that she cares about me the same way I do about her. I already know that because even though she was raped, she still trusts me enough with her. I will never let her down. I'd rather kill myself first, and she knows that. I know she would do the same for me, but that doesn't make me happy. It gives me a nervous feeling.

This also gives me a nervous feeling. Just because I'm not a virgin anymore, doesn't mean I still get nervous. What happened with me and Missy, was stupid. I'm finally happy with Riley, and I wouldn't trade er for anything in the whole world.

We stand up, and gently get off the bed, never pulling our desperate lips apart. I pull her t-shirt of her head, and when I do, something falls out of her bra, and lands on the ground with a soft click. We both pause to look at it. It's a flash drive? It's not even a regular one. It's a high tech one with all the different compartments and stuff.  
"Riley, why do you have one of these?" I ask her carefully.

"I was gonna tell you about it, I just wanted to do other stuff first-, before I had to find out what A has in store next."

"This is A's? Did they hurt you? How did you get it? I swear if they lay a hand on you I'll…"

"Woah there cowboy. I'm fine. I just had to do some… running for a while. A dropped it, and I picked it up. Now can we get back to our previous activities?"

"Running? Did they chase you?"

"Not exactly, I was chasing them."

"God, riley. You have to be careful."

"All I know is that they really need this, and I was able to take it away from them."

"How do you know it's important." You know what, screw this no lying thing, I'm not letting A get to him.

"Just a hunch."

I groan. I really wanted to finish with her, but I know we can't. I know she doesn't care about herself right now, and only cares about me, but I have to try to get her to realize her value. She is so much to me. And I know this is a little hypocritical considering that I would do the same for her, but it's different. I know it sounds bad, but it's different when she does it. She does it without thinking. I know I would also do the same for her, but I would atleast way out my options to see if there was a way we could both be free first. We are each other's weaknesses. I also know that she thinks that if she does this, then A won't get to me, but it's not working. Her plans have already failed. A is getting to me through her.

"I'm sorry Riley. I really want to, but this is too important. If we find out who A is from this, we can have all the sex in the world, and not have to worry about this bastard anymore."

"Yeah, I know you're right. I'm just crazy about you." She whispers seductively. Damn, she has the fullest lips… NO! Lucas come on, I know you want this, but we have to get the flash drive first.

"Ok, so that is that, I'll be right back."

Riley sighs, disappointedly. "Where ya headed to cowboy?"

"To go stand outside for a minute and call Farkle."

"Dressed like that? You'll get pneumonia!"

"My point." I say. I need to get outside before she completely wakes my little man up. I rush out the door, and hear her laughing behind me. I get outside, just as i pull my pants on. I grab my cellphone from my pocket, and dial Farkle's number.

Farkle's POV

Right now, here in this moment, things are good. I am with the one and only, my beautiful Smackle, in the library. We hold each other's hands tightly, and passionately while we study. Every few minutes I look at her, and she looks at me, and our eyes meet. She quickly looks away, but I keep staring, not ashamed to admit it. She is too pretty to look away so fast. I'm learning to admire not only the science, but also the beautiful things in life, and to me, that is her.

"Farkle, your phone is ringing." She says smiling, bringing me out of my daze. I look at the phone, and Lucas's Face lights up the screen. He is laughing, will Riley's side barely in the picture. That was a great day. I think back to freshman summer, fourth of July, to be exact. We were all on this fancy new golf course in my community, just hanging around. Smackle couldn't make it, she was at a science summer camp. Josh couldn't come either, he was with Mia somewhere, I think. He never really told us where he went that night, it really makes me think he was doing something he wasn't supposed to. It was a warm summer's night, and we were all happy. Riley and Lucas had just started dating, and so were me and Smackle. Lucas and I were talking that night, about us and our girls, but I couldn't stop thinking about Maya. We both knew about her crush on Josh, well, she wasn't trying hard to hide it.

Riley and Maya were still getting ready. They both wanted to look good that night so that they could post pictures of them in the fireworks. It was getting late, and we were wondering where they were. We heard laughing and turned around. They were both gorgeous. Riley was in a long red t-shirt, and shorts. Maya was in an olive crop top and jean shorts. I swear I heard Lucas gasp. Riley rarely ever wore shorts that short. She smiled, and blushed. I walked over to Maya and said something I remember to this day. "You're beautiful, and if he can't see it, he's not worth it." She smiled to, and we hugged as well. When we turned back around we saw Riley and Lucas laughing, and rolling down the long green hills. We laughed at their silliness, and just as we were about to join them, the sprinklers can on. Riley screamed, while Lucas laughed. Soon she was in his arms as he shielded her from the water's blast. That's when I took the picture. I split it in half, making half for Lucas's profile, and the other as Riley's. They really are two halfs as one. Just like me and Smackle, and now hopefully like Maya and Josh will soon be.

"Farkle, aren't you gonna get that?" She says gesturing to the phone.

I grab the phone and answer. Lucas and I used to call each other all the time, asking advice for our girls. I like the sound of that. Our girls. Mine, and his. But now, since that day, everytime he calls, I just expect more bad news. "Hello, lucas?"

"Farkle, we need your help. Riley found one of A's flash drives. It says it needs a password to be opened."

"Ok, but you know Smackle is better at coding than I am." Smackle looks up, suddenly interested in our conversation. I know what's coming next. I'll have to tell her.

"I know, but this is A's flash drive. We don't know what's on it, and we weren't sure if you were ready to tell her." I'll never be ready, but this will have to do.

"Ok, is Maya there?"

"She's on her way, Riley just called her. But she can't get away from Josh, so he's coming too."

"Great. I guess today's the day."

"Yeah I guess so, but what if the reason A has a password on his flash drive is because it will tell us who he is."

"You're right. Were leaving right now." I hang up the phone and look at it. Lucas's picture fades away, and it just goes back to the home screen. There is where Smackles picture is, because you know what they say. Home is where the heart is.

"Farkle what's wrong?" Smackle asks. She scoots closer to me, and grabs my hand. "Is Riley ok?" I look at her, and nod.

"Yes, we have to meet her at her house. It's a Riley Committee meeting."

"You know, we can't keep everything from her, especially now."

"Yeah I know, Riley's gonna be in this meeting. It's basically just an emergency meeting so we need to go, like now." She nods, confuzed. I can tell she knows I'm lying, although she doesn't say anything. Just like I can sense different emotions in her, she can probably sense the anxiety in my voice. She stands up, closes her laptop and puts it away. I grab my bag, her backpack, and our books. She looks at me for a sign of comfort, After dropping the books in book basket, I rush to the front door. She meets me there with a concerned look on her face.

"Is everything going to be ok?" I know that this is not her battle, but she is in it, and I know she doesn't want that. What she does want is for no one else to get hurt, mentally or physically. With her aspergers, she can't handle anymore bad news, and neither can the rest of us.

Maya's POV

I hang up the phone on Riley. Josh and I have been at the nurse for the past hour, getting him bandages and stuff, but now, it's time to go. "Josh, I need to leave." I say suddenly at him. He looks back at me with a smile.

"Thanks Maya, for everything. Especially forcing me to come to the nurse." He gestures around us.

"Ok." I go in to kiss him goodbye, but he holds me away.

"Woah, I'm going with you."

"Um, no your not."  
"Look Maya. It was obviously my sister on the phone with you, so I need to know what's going on."

"How do you know it was Riley? It could've been my mom. Or even Smackle!"

"Maya," He Sighs, "I know how you talk to Riley is different from how you talk to your mom. I even know those differences because I seen you do them for so long. So let's just go, she needs both of us."

"You see, Riley needs help with a girl problem, you really don't need to come. We can handle it ourselves." You can see Josh starting to get frustrated. I just hate keeping this from him, but I know in my heart he's safer the less he knows. And right now he knows nothing, and he's still not safe! I can't help but wonder how much danger he'd be in if he did know. Although I wonder these things, I'm not ready to find out.

"No, Maya. I coming, and that's that." He says angrily. He picks up his jangling keys, and jacket, and storms towards the door. Oh, G-d. I've pissed him off. This thought puts me in an even worse mood. Maybe when Riley tells me whatever she needs to, we can somehow sneak into a different room.  
I rush after him, hoping that I can still convince him to just leave it alone. But when I get outside, I realize it's too late, and he's already in the car waiting to pick me up. I hesitate for a moment. How badly could this end if he finds out? I think about all the obvious ways it could end badly. A would start to threaten him, he could get hurt or even worse. I push that thought from my head. Now is not the time to think of bad things like that. Then I also have to think about the non-obvious reasons for this decision. Would he hate me? Because I didn't tell him, or because I told Riley not to tell him? Could this ruin our relationship. What about Lucas, and Riley, and their relationship with him? And are we even going to tell Lucas? What if he was already told? I doubt it. Riley would never do that to me. Now is the time we need to stick together the most.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Josh calls as he rolls down his window. Nothing. It doesn't matter, there's no getting Josh out of this now, he's in too deep. I guess we just keep going and hope for the best.

"Nothing. Let's go." I say. I walk around the car, and get in the passenger side. I have the weirdest feeling bubbling up inside me. Almost like I'm not ready for this, as if this shouldn't be happening, and getting in this car means- I don't know what it means. I just know that this meeting isn't going to end well, for me at least.

The drive over to the Matthew's apartment is silent. It's weird for us. Although it's a silent one, It was very hectic for me. It was all about looking at Josh, making eye contact thinking about A hurting him, repeat.

Josh POV

The drive is the most awkward between Maya and I in years. Eve when i knew she liked me and I didn't feel the same way, we were still great friends. After breaking up with Mia, I was really down, and even though I rejected her, Maya was there for me, and made sure I knew that I wasn't alone. I never told anyone, but I was feeling really depressed, and she pulled me out of it. I just feel bad that she has this big deal of a secret to hold onto, and more importantly that she feels she can't tell me. Is it that I'll be angry? That I won't understand? She of all people should know that I will most definitely understand. I'm not mad because she won't tell me. I made because I can't help her. I know about parts of her past, and how horrible it all was for her. She told me that, could it be that this is worse? But how could it? You hear all those stories of foster kids and abused children on tv, but Maya's been through way worse. At least in my opinion. This must be way worse than her family stuff, if she was willing to tell me that and not this.

We reach the apartment building, and I park the car. As the old worn out engine roars to a halt. Maya does nothing. She doesn't even unbuckle her seatbelt. I unbuckle it for her, as well as my own. I want her to be comfortable. She doesn't usually open up, and I know that this is going to be hard for her. A lot of people think that she tells me nothing while I tell her everything, and that our relationship is… unbalanced. That isn't the case, is because there definitely are some things that I haven't told her yet either. Finally she sighs, and when I'm least expecting it, she speaks. "I don't know what you're gonna find out today, but it's not good. Just try to understand, I didn't tell you, because I thought it would be safer for you." Safer for me? What the hell is going on?

Maya POV

I rush into the Matthew's apartment, and see Farkle and Smackle sitting on the couch in the living room. I realize just a few seconds too late that they are waiting for me to give them permission to tell Josh. " Josh?" I say turning to face him, "Have Farkle and Smackle tell you everything. I have to go."

"Wait! I wanted you to tell me. I need you to be the one." Well i wanted to tell you to, but AFTER we stopped A. I guess neither one of us is going to get what we want.

"Just listen to them, please." I pull him into a tight hug, and he presses me back against his body, pulling me closer than ever. "Just don't get too angry, I love you." I say. He gasps, truly shocked in my choice of words. I can tell he didn't expect me to say it, but what I can't tell is if he feels the same way back or not. I quickly kiss his cheek and turn towards Riley's room. I know why I hurried out. Because I wanted him to know how I felt, but I didn't want to know what he would say next. Aren't you supposed to wait until you know for sure that the other person feels the same way? So I just leave the conversation there, as I walk away, Josh staring after me.

When I get into Riley's she room, I pause. She and Lucas are are hugging each other. Riley looks the same, though you can't really tell, she has been getting really good about hiding her emotions. Lucas looks distraught, almost as if he's creeped out or something. "Riley? What's going on?" I ask her carefully. She looks up at me and I can tell what's wrong. She and Lucas are holding hands. I don't know what happens next, but all I see is red. I just get so angry. How could she do this to me? Does she not realize that her and Lucas being together and lying about it put us all in danger! " I can't believe you right now! Do you get that because of you stupid idiots that Josh is getting the lay down of A right now? And not even by me! By Smackle and Farkle because I too busy trying to clean up the mess you made by getting A pissed!"

"Woah, Maya-" Lucas starts in a furious tone.

"Wait, let her finish.." Riley interrupts. Lucas looks at her as if unsure whether to listen to her or not, but then he decides to.

"Wait! Don't go all nice girl on me now, when this whole time you've been a bitch. I cannot believe that you of all people were willing to let Smackle, and Josh, two people you really care about get thrown under the bus! You selfish whore!"

"Maya that's enough!" Lucas yells angrily, but I continue anyway.

"I also can't believe that you would tell him and not tell me after everything we've been through. I could've help you! Now A is gonna threaten Josh Lucas and Smackle and were all three going to have to put ourselves on the line even more! I hate you! How could you do this to me? This affects me too, and you didn't even talk to me about this?"

I stare at her harshly to see how she handled my words. "You know what?" I say in a quieter, somewhat harsh tone, "Deal with the flash drive yourself. It' seems like you've been doing that a lot lately anyway." I turn around and leave.

When I get out the door, Riley starts rushing after me. "Maya please, I'm sorry."

"Why would you do that to me. You know I would've been fine if you changed your mind and decided to tell Lucas. So why would you lie?"

"Because I didn't want you to think of me as that selfish bitch who can't do anything without her boyfriend."

"You mean like I do now?" I wait a minute, the continue after Riley doesn't say anything. "Riley, just leave me alone. Maybe we'll talk about the flash drive at school tomorrow… but right now, I just need to get away from you for a few minutes."

"Sure, but can you please come back in a few minutes so that we can go over the flash drive?"

"Sure, sure, Riles." I say. I'm still mad at her, but I think that we all need to start remembering who the real enemy is. A.

I start to leave Riley's hallway, and enter the living room. When I get there, I see Josh looking at me with intense eyes. It truly feels like i walked out of the frying pan, and into the inferno. Josh is sitting in the same place he was before, but Farkle and Smackle have both moved. Farkle further away, Smackle closer. Smackle now sits next to Josh, as if to calm him down if things get heated. Too bad she already missed the shots fired.

"Josh, I'll explain in the car, we're leaving." He looks as if he's about to protest, but then decides to say nothing.

When we get outside the building, something seems off. I look ahead, and I swear I see a dark figure in the shadows. Although I haven't see A yet, I'm almost positive that's him. It looks like a him. I turn around, and run smack into Josh. "Don't look now, but I'm pretty sure A is across the street. I see Josh's eyes flutter up, before slowing backing down to look at me.

"Why can't I go show this looser a piece of my mind?" He says Angrily. Although it might not seem like it, Josh has pretty bad anger issues. Though I've mainly only seen them when it's come to me.

"Because this person can be dangerous. Now, I need you to go get Lucas, and Take him down the fire escape to that side of the street." I say gesturing towards the shadows.

"I'm not leaving you. I want to stay here to protect you."

"You can't do it alone. You need Lucas, in case A is a team and not just one person."

"What do you mean?" He asks quietly

"I mean, some things just don't add up. I'll explain later."

"Ok, but Maya?"

"What?" I say a little too harshly."

"I love you." He says. He rushes towards me, and lifts me off my feet with a breathtaking kiss. Just as I am wrapping my arms around his neck, and putting my fingers through his hair, he pulls away, reminding me what's coming next. With a quick kiss on the cheek, he runs, leaving me a nervous wreck, more than I was before.

He goes back into the building, so I wait. Wait for Riley, or someone to get here, or even just wait for something to happen. I look back up to see that A's not there, and I panick. Could he have gotten into the building while I wasn't paying attention? Or gone after Josh? Or Riley? Oh God! The last things I said to her weren't very nice. Just then, I see the dark hooded figure walking down the street. I decide on impulse to follow him, not allowing him to get away. I cross the street, and follow him into an alley only to be trapped. I look around to see how he got out and find none. Just as I'm about to turn around, I hear a familiar voice, calling my name.

A/N: I am so sorry it has taken this long to update! I have had a lot of stuff going on, and even though I know that isn't an excuse, I promise to update more! Sorry Lovelies!


	9. Chapter 9: A's Conveyance

A/N: Hope You guys enjoy!

Maya Pov

I hear someone calling my name. It sounds like Riley. I start to run to where I entered this cursed ally. Just as I get to the entrance, I see a car rushing past the others. Confused I start to watch for a minute. It's a big black fancy SUV, but I can't tell which brand. The car starts rushing towards Riley's building when it starts to slow down. It begins to turn into the alley i'm in, and I start to realize who it is. The person in the car has a broad figure, but I can't tell who it is. Is A a guy? I start to run, and hide behind a box. "Maya! Where are you? I'm so sorry." Riley calls again.

"Maya please!" I hear another voice call. It's Josh.

"Riley! Get Josh out of here!" I then continue to hear a fight between Josh and Riley. Great that'll keep them busy. The car starts to realize where I am, and starts to drive toward me, speeding heavily. I jump up at the last second, and start to run down the alley where I know I will be trapped. I look behind me for a second, to see that box I was standing behind crushed.

I need to tell the rest of them that A is a guy. But how? If I were to scream, A would just speed up so no one could hear me.

"Maya! I'm coming!" Riley says. She can't see this. It would kill her. Before everything happened, she used to be so pure, I want her to get back to that place in her life. I start to run further down the valley. I know this can't end well for me, so I'm just trying to limit the damage it causes for everyone else. I turn around and the car is right in front of me. I just barely have enough time to scream before the crushing weight hits my body. The impact sends me back around ten feet. I scream from the pain, and can't breathe. I start breathing short shallow breaths. I try to stand up, and moan from the intensifying pain. So much for telling the rest of them that I'm pretty sure A's a guy.

I finally am able to sit up, and start to gag when I see my main injuries. My vision is blurring, and I have this sudden urge to go to sleep. The thing that scares me the most is that A and the car are both gone. Where is it? Is it after everyone else now? I decide that I'm fine, and try to stand up. I finally get up and put pressure on my feet, and I stumble and fall over.

"Maya!" Riley screams. The tone of her voice is significantly different than it was before. It is painfully obvious that she is more fearful than curious now. She rushes over, and I roll onto my back.

"Oh my god. Maya, what happened?" But before I can answer she is pulling out her phone, and calling an ambulance.

"Maya, Riley, where are you?" Josh screams. I start to hyperventilate. I lean over and throw up multiple times before Riley finally holds my hair back. I lay down on my back feeling dizzy.

"Maya, keep your eyes open, please…" Riley begs.

"Riley, tell Lucas to take Josh back to the apartment. Make sure he thinks everything is ok. I don't want Josh to see me like this."

"Maya, no… He loves you, a lot. He would want to be here."

"I'm begging you. Please. Riley, please."

"Maya, I don't know, I shouldn't leave you."

"I don't care about me. A did this. If they're still around in the area, I don't want any of you around this." I say. I lean my head back down, and relax.

"Ok, Maya, I'll be back in two seconds."

"Riley, thanks, you don't know how happy that makes me. I love you, and I'm sorry. Please help Josh get through this. Tell him to move on."

"Don't talk like that Maya," Riley says. "I don't know if I can go out there and pretend like everything is fine.."

"You can, and you will, Please Riley. Call them from the ambulance. Josh will forgive you."

"Ok. I love you too, Maya, and I forgive you." She places a quick kiss on my cheek, and stands up gently and leaves. I finally lay down, and tilt my head to the side. See a hooded figure, and close my eyes. I don't want to see anymore. Finally the pain just goes away.

Riley POV

I know it's a mistake to leave Maya, but if that was her dying wish, I will desperately try to follow it. "Maya!" Josh calls. Followed after a Riley from Lucas.

"Lucas!" I scream. Maya was right, how do we know A still isn't nearby.

"Riley!" Josh seems relieved he found me. Lucas follows shortly after him with a quick kiss.

"Where's Maya? Did you find her?"

"Yeah she's fine. Lucas you take Josh back to the apartment, Maya and I have to work out a chick flick."

"No, I have to see her." I finally get a good look at josh. He looks all bug eyed and nervous. He won't stop looking like that till he sees Maya safe and sound. Too bad that won't be happening for a while.

"Lucas.." I say in a stern voice, not allowing the tears to fall. I so desperately want to tell them what has happened.

"Riley, why are you covered in blood?" Josh asks skeptically. I look down, and notice that I am covered in so much blood, it looks like I'm a serial killer. Josh seems to understand where it came from, and starts fighting against Lucas's grip.

"Get him back to the apartment, it's not a big deal, Josh, everything's ok." This seems to get Josh settled down enough for Lucas to get him inside. Not thirty seconds later, and ambulance comes rushing against the oncoming traffic and toward me.

People start rushing out, and I beg for help. The tears finally start to fall while I'm rushing the doctors to where Maya is. "Help, please!" all of the paramedics follow me to where Maya is. Not soon enough she is on the gurney, and in the ambulance, on her way to the hospital, as well as on her way to helping us find out the name of our tormentor.

Josh Pov

Lucas finally hauls my ass back home, and I keep fighting the whole way. "Lucas, let go! Maya could've been raped, or worse!"

Everything bad keeps running through my mind, but I can't help but think about one specific situation from happening. Rape. I mean, come on, I don't think it was a coincidence that Riley gets raped and abused on the same day A comes to power.

"Riley is with her, and she would've said something. Wait be quiet!" He said abruptly. We both shut up, and can hear the tell tale sirens of an ambulance coming from outside. Before He can even say Anything, I'm out the door, and waiting for him to get into my car. He hops in, and we head to the hospital.

Riley POV

The ambulance rushes with Maya and I to the hospital as soon as we get there, the doctors rush her into the OR, and leave me alone to cry. I go and wait in the waiting room, tears streaming down my face. I quickly remember what Maya said, and about how she just wants Josh to be happy. I wipe my tears off my face and wait patiently.

Why would A do this? Was this just another tactic to scare us? But we're all already terrified, so why would they need to do more? Is this because of the flash drive? I can't believe I let Lucas talk me into trying to opening it. Without much more time to think, one of Maya's doctors comes into the waiting room. I rush up to meet him, and start asking questions.

No matter what I was feeling before, all I feel now is sheer panic. The look on the doctor's face is glum, and I fear for the worst.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Miss, I don't know how to say this but-"

"Oh my god, is she dead?" I blurt out starting to sob.

"No ma'am, but it's not looking good. She endured some serious internal bleeding, and we're working to get that under control. She has a minor tear in her aorta as well, but that can wait for now. She also hit her leg pretty hard, so we're trying to save it."

"Save it?" I ask not quite sure what he means.

"We don't want to amputate it, but it's causing her body to lose too much blood. Also, it's broken in 6 places, and is even crushed at the bottom, so it would need a very long and painful recovery."

I sit down, trying to take in this information."

"Is she going to live?" I ask not sure I want the answer.

"It's very unlikely but we're doing all we can, miss." The pain is too much, I start to fall, not caring that I'll hit the ground. But something grabs me. It must be the doctor, I think. I start to cry, and someone wraps there arms around me. Thinking that this couldn't possibly be the doctor, I look up. Lucas is holding me, and being strong, while I am a shaking, shivering, crying mess. So much for being strong.

"Miss, we can get you a change of clothes if you'd like." I look down, and suddenly feel self conscious of the amount of blood on my clothes.

"Yes please." Lucas answers for me. He is obviously upset about this too, but I can tell he is trying to keep it together for me. Now it's my turn to do that for Josh. I stand up, and wipe my face. As well as how I look, the smell is becoming apparent. Maya's blood wafts up into the air, and I start to get a nauseous feeling. Without thinking, I quickly pull of my shirt, leaving me in my bra. Not caring who sees, I push past Lucas and find my seat.

"Riley?" Lucas says fumbling to cover me up with his sweatshirt. I guess I wasn't thinking about how he would feel with the whole hospital waiting room seeing me so exposed. I let him guide my arms and head through the sleeves and neck. Besides not being freezing anymore, the smell of Lucas's scent overwhelming my nose is somewhat comforting.

"Where is Josh?" I ask, continuing to fight back tears.

"I told him to wait in the car. I didn't know what he would see, or how it would affect him. But I'll go tell him now." Lucas starts to get up. My life will never be the same after this let alone Maya's. I grab Lucas's hand before he goes, and he turns to me with sympathetic eyes. If Maya and Josh do turn into soulmates, then it's likely he'll never be the same after this too.

"Give him a few more minutes.", Thinking some more, "Also, I should be the one to tell him." Lucas smiles, and sits besides me. Within the next few minutes, I decide it's time to tell Josh. I get up, when I get a text. I grab my phone, and before reading it, I look at Lucas. He has a mixture of pain, and anger swirling about in his eyes. He looks so angry that I know Texas Lucas isn't far, so I lie. "It's Josh." I say. His expression quickly changes. "Time to go tell him." I sigh. This isn't going to be easy.

"I think I know what to say. Will you wait here for more news?" He nods silently. All I want right now is to hear his voice, but I know he isn't going to speak. I know how he feels about Maya. She was my best friend, while he was my boyfriend. In a way they were competitors, but the were mostly friends. But I know he'll still want her to be on the main focus of my mind right now, and I'm thankful for that.

I walk out of the large hospital doors, and I don't know what to expect. Josh is in the car balling? Josh is in the car, and he's fine? I walk across the street to the large grey, four story parking structure, and find Lucas's car on the third level, exactly where he said it would be. I see the backside of Josh's head in the backseat, and freeze. I've gone over the wording in my head a million times, yet it's blank. This seems to be happening to me a lot lately. I sigh, I guess there really is no way to sugar coat it

I walk to the driver's side of the car, and gently knock on the door. Josh looks up, and presses unlock on the door. I smoothly slide in and close the door behind me. Even though no one else is really in the parking garage, this should be a private moment between Josh and I.

"I know this morning has been really confusing, and I want to explain."

"But first tell me this. How is Maya? Is she gonna live?" He says it like he's expecting an answer, but I don't know which one. His voice sounds coarse, like he's trying to fight back tears. So am I.

"We don't know yet, but the doctors say…" I take a deep breathe in, and try to control my eyes. They start to feel heavy, and once I say what I'm about to say, if Josh even looks like he might cry, then so will I.

Josh seem to get what I'm feeling, and he grabs my hand. "It's okay Riles… just take your time."

"The doctors say we should prepare ourselves for the worst." I say. A few rebel tears come, but I push them back, and regain my tear fighting strength. Josh lets go of my hand, and places both of his in his lap. He looks out the window like he's searching for something, but I can't tell what. The air suddenly gets chilly, and I shiver. How could this happen? A few weeks ago, we were all so happy. Relishing in the thoughts of summer. But now fall is coming, and with the cold weather on it's way, things are going to get harder. People meaner. Good times? There will be few, and far in between. Not to mention that this A thing is getting worse. A few days ago, A was threatening to ruin our lives, but now, he threatens to take them.

Which is worse? A life altered by A, twisted by the manic ways in which he controls us? Or letting A take a precious life away as he knocks us one by one? Eventually we'd all be gone, and together again, but we'd have to leave others behind as well. Like our parents… I could never imagine going that long without them. The most I've gone is like a day or two, or maybe three. But that's it. We're going to have to wipe all of our expectations for this. I can tell already.

Josh opens his door, sending a series of beeping through the car, pulling me out of my thoughts. I sigh, and look over to him. He closes his door and I open mine, following him into the hospital. We exit the garage, and walk across the street. We make it to the double doors, Josh still a few too many steps in front of me, when I'm greeted by a familiar voice.

"Riley?" I turn around to see of all people, Charlie Gardner, the one who A holds against me. Josh looks back at me, but continues to make his way to Lucas, who sits a respectable way from where we are.

I cough, for no reason at all. Everything just feels too weird today. Charlie makes his way up to me, and I greet him. "Hey Charlie. What are you doing here?" I know there is probably a good explanation for him being here, but it just feels to prepared.

"My older sister has appendicitis, and she's getting hers out today."

"I didn't know you had an older sister. What's her name?"

"Alexis, She's 19 now. Anyway, what about you? Is everything alright?" Yup. There it is. A golden explanation. That word though. Alright… We're standing in a hospital, how is everything supposed to be alright?

"No." I look down. Explaining this to people is hard, but I continue on anyway. If he cares enough to ask, he must care enough for a real answer, right? "Maya was hit by a car, and she might die." The tears start to come, and I will them to stop, but it's harder this time, than ever before.

"Gosh Riley." Charlie says. He looks sad too, but I can't tell if it's for Maya, or if it's for me. He pulls me in for a hug, and I have to stand on my tiptoes. It's still a lot easier to hug Charli than lucas though.

After a few seconds, I pull away, hoping to not cause awkwardness. "Great to see you Charlie." I look down, and I sigh.

"Ok. I give my best for Maya, you know."

"I know charlie, and your sister from us."

"Ok. Bye Riley." He turns around, and starts walking away. I do the same thing weaving through people and chairs until I find myself comfortably in Lucas's arms.

"I just realized something." Lucas says. I look into his eyes, and see another kind of sadness. "Do Shawn and Katie know?" I look down, and sigh.

"No, someone needs to tell them." I pull out my phone, and call my mom. I know shawn and Katie are the priority, but I just wanna talk to my mom right now.

"Hey sweetie, I'm at work, but I have a few minutes… Why are you crying?" It's then that I realize that I'm crying, and Once again, I can't stop. It gets to the point that Lucas takes the phone from me, and starts talking to my mom.

"Hey, Mrs. Matthews, it's Lucas."

"Hey Lucas. Why is my daughter crying?" I can hear her stern voice even through the phone. My muffled sounds are starting to get better, but still continue as I listen to my mother and Lucas talk.

"Don't panic Mrs. Matthews, but we are at the hospital. Maya got hit by a car."

"Oh my God! Is she ok?"

"It's not looking good. Riley and Josh are both here, and we're waiting on an update."

"Do shawn and Katie know?" She asks. For the first time, I hear the franticness in my mom's voice.

"We are calling them next, but Riley really wanted to talk to you. Do you suppose you could call Mr. Matthews for us?"

"Of course, and we'll both be there as soon as possible." Lucas sighs.

"Ok, see you soon." I suck up my nose not wanted my running nose to cause yet another problem for me right now. Josh seems to notice, and brings me a box of tissues.

"I'm sorry." I tell him. "I promised her I would be strong for you, but now you're being strong for me." I sob some more. Josh bends down and hugs me, and I start crying again. "I'm a horrible best friend…" I cry even harder. I keep telling myself to get a grip, but there's nothing to hold onto.

"Riley. It's okay. You were so brave when you told Lucas to take me back home. You can't be strong forever. She knows that, and she's proud of you. I'm proud of you. Lucas, mom, dad, and even Auggie are proud of you, Riley. It's ok to be a mess, it's understandable." Somewhere in between that, Lucas starts rubbing my back, and I start to feel better.

"Ok," I say starting to get a grip on my emotions. "I want to call Shawn first."

I dial his number, and it goes to voicemail. "I guess we call Katie then." Lucas says. I stare down at my phone, and get angry at the universe. Then I get mad for getting mad at the universe. The universe has given me a hell of a hard week, but it's also given me Lucas, and maya and Auggie. And it also gave me to Josh…

"Katie it is." I say. I dial, and it rings a few times, then answers.

"Hello?."

"Hey Katie." I say. My voice shakes, and I know she can tell something is up.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"Are you driving right now?" I ask. I want to make sure that she is safe, and doesn't crash when i tell her the news.

"No, I'm at the hotel with Shawn, why?"

"I have to tell you really bad news…"

"Don't be nervous, honey, just tell me, it'll be ok." I get the growing feeling that she knows it won't, but wants me to feel comfortable, and for that, I am grateful.

"I'm at the hospital right now, Maya was in an accident."

I hear a gasp, and then in her almost crying voice, "Oh no. Is she gonna be okay?"

"We don't know yet…"

"I'm telling Shawn right now, and we are gonna be back as soon as we can. Hold in there."

"You too, love you guys, be safe." I hang up, and look at Lucas. He looks sad. Then I look at Josh. I can't tell what he's feeling right now, but I see a mixture of anxiety and fear, and hopelessness. This week has been bad, and my usually hopeful self just can't see any point in looking at the brightside anymore. Because all there's left to do is wait.

2 1/2 Hours Later…

My mom and dad got here a while ago. Still no news. Shawn and katie have been driving for two hours, and are almost here. Still no news. I know the surgeons are busy and all, but getting an update would be helpful, especially when we're starting to lose hope.

I finally decided to check my phone, getting the text from earlier. The one I lied about. So yeah, A has me lying to the people I care about. I look down, and see that I was right about why Maya was hit by a car. Give back the flash drive, or else: it says. Or else what? What more could they want.

I call Farkle, since he was one of the originals targeted by A. "How's Maya?" Is the first thing he says when he answers. We filled him in about an hour ago. He took it surprisingly well, but I'm pretty sure the only reason why is because Smackle is with him.

"There's no new info, but we're told we're going to get an update soon… Listen, farkle, can you and Smackle do me a favor?" This gets Lucas and Josh's attention. I hurriedly stand up, and start to walk away. I know Lucas is probably confused on why I need a favor at a time like this, so I look back and give him a nod that says, 'wait, I'll explain later'. I can tell he gets the memo as he turns around to talk to my mom, making her focus her attention to someone other than me.

"It depends. Is it about the flash drive?"

"Yes."

"I don't know Riley… What if Maya was hurt because of the flash drive?"

"That's why we're going to give it back…"

"What do you mean?"

"I need you and Smackle to make a copy of it. That way we'll give A his flash drive, but still be able to keep the information for ourselves."

"Smart, but there's only one problem."

"And what is that?"

"While waiting for news about Maya, we've been trying like hell to get into the flash drive's data base, to access the information."

"Yeah, so what's the issue?" I ask, but I'm afraid i already know where this is going.

"A is super smart. They created not one, but six different firewalls. We were able to get through the first two, but they're getting harder and harder every time."

"Farkle, I need this to work… A is already threatening us, and I think that we all know who has the power after Maya…" I can't even say it.

"Oh, Smack just got through the third one… I think we can do this Riley, but it's gonna take a while."

"That's fine, just please hurry."

"Ok, see you soon, and give our love to yours and Maya's families."

I hang up, and make my way back to the group. Maya's been in surgery for over three hours now, and we're starting to get a little antsy. My mom and I share a sympathetic look and then she looks over to Shawn and katie, who sit together, hand in hand. I decide to go over to them. I'm gonna make A pay for this.

"Hey Riley." Shawn says sadly. Katie just looks down.

"I'm so sorry." I tell him. My eyes start to feel heavy, and I look away trying to get a grip.

"Honey, It's not your fault…" He comes in for a hug, and I finally start to cry. We embrace each other for a few minutes. If it was just me here, it'd be a lot worse, but with our friends and family here together, it's making it a lot easier. I'm about to get up, when Katie grabs my hand.

"Tell me exactly what happened, and don't leave anything out." For a minute I'm dazed. This is the first time anyone's really asked me to explain what went down in my own words. But how am I supposed to tell them? I can't just be like, A raped me, made our lives hell, and now hit Maya with a car. I decide to keep it plain and simple.

"It's all my fault." This seems to get everyone's attention, as they all look over to me. "I didn't lie, but I didn't tell Maya the whole truth about something… And we got into a fight. She was so mad at me." The tears are slow and steady, but still present. I clear my throat, and continue, not wanting them to affect the way my voice sounds.

"She ran out crying, and we tried to follow her. I heard her scream, and found her lying on the floor across the street from my house. She was covered in blood. I ran to her, called an ambulance. That's when she started throwing up. I held her hair back, and tried to use my shirt to stop the bleeding. Then she told me she loved me, and that she was sorry for getting so mad at me. She told me to go and make sure Josh didn't see her like that." Josh looks at me, and he finally starts to cry. Seeing him like that, my crying gets worse.

"I didn't agree with her at first, so I tried to change her mind. She begged me though. I didn't want to leave her alone, but she needed it, so I told Lucas to take Josh back inside. When I returned to Maya, she was unconscious. I took off my shirt, and tied it around her leg. The the ambulance came, and we were here. And somehow, I was once again wearing my shirt."

Though that is the end of the story, it feels unfinished, like there s something else I should've mentioned. I hear my phone buzz, and look down. It's from Farkle. I pull away from Shawn and Katie, so that I'm the only one that can see my phone. It says: Almost done with 6, be ready in a few minutes…

I put my phone away, and look up. Katie pulls me into another hug, and when she lets go she says, "Thank you darling… Maya really loved you." I pull away and nod.

When I get over to Lucas and Josh, "Guys, we need to get home, something about the flash drive." They both look up instinctively.

"What about Maya?" Josh whispers.

"She's going to be fine as long as she's in surgery. We just need to make sure that we get it back to A before she gets out." I turn around, "Mom, Josh, Lucas, and I wanna go home to check on farkle and Smackle, we'll be back in ten minutes."

"Ok sweetie, and please tell them if they want to join us here, that would be a great way to be supportive."

We leave and get home. The further away we drive from the hospital, the sicker I feel. I actually start to get nauseous. Josh drives, and Lucas is in the passenger seat. The last time we were like this, Josh and Lucas had just picked me up from 'rape alley'. I shiver, and feel even more sick. Not a great thing to think about. I start to take deep breaths, and I know Lucas is thinking about that day too. He looks back at me, deeply concerned, "What's wrong…"

We pull up to a stop at the building. "It's just the last time we were in here like this." Not being able to hold it in any longer, I jump out of the car, and run up the stairs taking two at a time. I grab my key from my pocket, and shake as I try to put it into the keyhole. I finally get it in, and make a beeline for the bathroom. I soon as I make it, I throw up every ounce of food from the last four days. I use my foot and shove the door closed. After waiting in there for a few minutes to make sure I won't puke anymore, I hear a knock on the door. I start to feel better physically, while mentally, my mind is racing.

"Riley, I think there's something you should see." It's Farkle, this isn't going to be good…

I open the door, and Lucas and Josh immediately appear next to me. I walk into my room, and on my laptop is a folder called, 'CAMERAS'. Inside is footage of every room in all of houses, our lockers, our favorite places, topanga's, and a few other places, like our spot on the beach, and the alley I was raped in. I push past everyone to the trashcan, and throw up once again.


	10. Chapter 10: alwAys wAtching

Josh's POV

Lucas holds Riley's hair back as I ask more and more questions about the cameras. Is there a way to shut them off? No, but we can take them down and disable them. How long have they been recording? It looks like there's enough footage here to be from several months ago. What happens to the footage? A deletes it, or keeps it in one of these folders. The questions go on and on.

"Where's the footage?"

"It's here, but I think Riley and Maya should go through it before we do, because there is some pretty personal stuff about them specifically."

"And you too Farkle…" Smackle pipes up.

"Yeah," He looks down, "me too." She grabs a hold of his hand, and I so badly yearn to be with Maya right now.

"Is there the video of me getting raped?" This surprises all of us, even Lucas. Riley is now sitting on her bed, looking straight into Farkle's eyes. She gazes with such intensity, I don't know if I could do it without cracking under the pressure, but Farkle holds up well. Maybe it's because they've been so close for so long.

"Yes, Riley, but Smackle and I didn't watch it."

"So how do you know it's there?" She says skeptically.

"Because…" He clears his throat, and I know this might just be the push that Riley needs to go over the edge, but Farkle continues anyway. "Because it has it's own folder." We all look at Riley, but I don't know what we expect. Crying, more puking? She's been especially fragile these days, so it could really be anything.

Surprisingly, she keeps herself together, "I want to see it." She looks down, expecting some backfire.

"No." Lucas says. This gets my attention. Doesn't she have a right to see what happened to her?

"Lucas." She says calmly. "I need to know what happened to me… You know I don't remember that much of it."

"No." He says again. "Why put yourself through that? We are here for you Riley, I'm here for you."

"I know you are, and I appreciate that, but sometimes, I need to figure things out for myself. How am I supposed move past what happened, when I don't even know what that is?"

I stand, and walk over to them. I gently place a hand on her shoulder, "Lucas, let her. If this is what she needs, then she should have it." I don't know what I think about this, but as her brother, I see her making some valid points. Lucas shoots me a glare, but nonetheless, gives Riley a kiss, and leaves the room, followed by Farkle.  
"Smackle, will you stay?" This surprises me, but I let it go. I give Riley a gentle hug, and leave the room.

Riley POV

I get up, and gently close the door. "First things first, why is there a whole folder about… it, if there was only on one occasion?"

"Look, Riley, it also has pictures of you, um… exposed?" She questions, unsure if she used the right language.

"Great I'm naked, we already knew that… What else?"

"This is what surprised me the most. It looks like A has profiles on every guy that was there, and receipts for each one."

"So A payed them?"

"Exactly." Smackle looks down, and I try to gather my thoughts. I have absolutely no idea what I did to A to make them hate me, but whatever it was couldn't have deserved this. Could it? No. No matter why they're so angry, they can go to hell because this is…. I don't even know. I sigh and lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. Maybe Lucas was right. Maybe this isn't something I need to see. But don't I have the right to see what happened to me?

Maybe that wasn't what he was saying. Of course he knows I have the right. Maybe he just meant that I don't need to relive that. Living through it once was bad enough. My stomach sinks. I never want ANYONE, to EVER see that video under ANY circumstances.

I walk outside the door, and Lucas immediately grabs my hand. "Are you ok?" he whispers.

"I didn't watch it. You were right."

"About what?" He asks. I get what he's asking. He knows why he didn't want me to see it, but he doesn't get why I actually listened to him. I look into his deep blue eyes, and it takes me back. I almost feel my heart stop. They pierce through my body, seeing through to my soul. I feel a little self conscious, and I look down. I'm only slightly aware enough to feel myself smile.

"I love how you still make me nervous, even at times like these." He smiles, and pulls me into a hug. We sit like that for a few minutes. I sink into him, and feel my body melt into his. It's starting to get really late, and it's hard to believe that today was a school day. I feel exhausted, and could've probably fit two weeks of my before A life into today. I just ignore that and sit a few minutes longer. It isn't until I get a sinking feeling that I realize what's happening. How could I be so selfish? Maya is in surgery fighting for her life right now, while I'm happily to be cuddling with Lucas. I sit up, startling Lucas a little.

"Maya…" Is all I can say. "Lucas something is wrong." I look back to him, and I can tell he feels it too. This gets me going. "Josh, Smackle, Farkle, we need to get to the hospital right now!"

Everyone comes from their respective spot and I urge them out the door. "Riley, What's wrong?" Josh says getting panicky.

"It's ok Josh, I just have a bad feeling. I wanna check on her. I don't trust anyone. What if the doctors are working for A?"

"Ok, we all know A has done some pretty horrible things, but do they really have that kind of money?

I sigh. I didn't want to tell him or Lucas this, so I keep it short. "Trust me Josh, A has the money." I say looking at Smackle. She gives me a knowing glance, and I know we are both thinking about the receipts in my folder. Then we're on our way to the hospital.

3 HOURS LATER

I wake up sweating, and panting, and with a sore throat. Another nightmare. Farkle, Smackle, Lucas, Josh and I returned to the hospital a few hours ago, and Maya was still in surgery. After waiting about an hour, I guess I fell asleep.

Katie stands in front of me, shaking my shoulder. Once I realize it's her, I sit up abruptly, and too fast making myself dizzy. "How's Maya?" I say regaining my composure.

"She's been out of surgery for a while, and is allowed to have visitors. They say she might wake up soon."

"She's alive?" I ask, confused just a little bit. My crying voice stats to come back, so I clear my throat.

"Yeah, she's alive." Katy says trying to control her voice too. I pull her in, and for the fifth time today, I let the tears fall.

"She's alive!" I practically scream. Katie smiles and laughs, and pulls me in tighter. I feel like I'm in a movie, and I feel like a big cliche. I can't help but laughing, and being happy, and when I see Lucas watching me with wide smiling eyes, I can't help but feel love, and the need to share this happiness with him. I pull Katy in again, and let go. I stand up and practically tackle Lucas. When I get to him, I run and jump onto him, wrapping my legs around him for a hug. He smiles, and I smile too. I never want this moment to end.

We hear purposeful coughing, and turn around to see my dad. Without even thinking that he's seen Lucas and I touching, I rush over to him, and give him a hug too. "Maya made it through the surgery!" I exclaim!

He smiles,"I know. But we have to remember that surgery wasn't the hard part. Let's just hope we get to be this happy tomorrow." And I settle down. I give him another little hug, and he sits. I sit down myself as well. Then it hits me. This is just the first step. How is she going to react? Especially if she loses her leg! What if she doesn't even make it through the night? I decide to check the time. 3:06. Maya was hit by the car just about the time school ended, so that was 12 hours ago. I can't believe her surgery was that long. On any other day, I'd have to be up in about 3 hours, but I haven't yet decided if I'm going to school tomorrow. Today I correct myself, if I'm going to school today.

Things are gonna be tough for a while, but I'm ready. I'd rather have a hard tough recovery with Maya than the it's extremely selfish, I do think about my future, but what if it's a future without Maya? What happens then? I know what people say. They say that it comes in waves. You go through the 7 stages of grief, and then you grieve for the rest of your life. They say that eventually you learn to live with the pain, and find happiness again. But how could I?

If Maya were to die, and fifty years passed, I still wouldn't be happy. Even if 1,000 years passed I wouldn't be happy. What's a cream without her peaches? How would Josh feel? Would he move on? Would I hate him for it? To be honest, I know that Josh is my brother, but Maya is my sister, and my cousin. Would I ever be able to look at him without seeing her? Where is he anyway? Does he know the news?

I stand up, and ask my dad, "Where's Josh?" He looks at me with concerned eyes.

"I think he's at home. I know he didn't want to be here any longer. We told him the news, but he still hasn't showed." But why isn't he here? Doesn't he care? I mean, I know it's hard for him to be here, but it's hard for all of us, so why does he get to go home and lay in his own bed?

I go and sit with Farkle a few chairs down. Smackle went to go get clothes for the both of them, as well as coffee, given it's now 2 in the morning. We have school in 6 hours. I sigh, this was the worst timing.

"Hey." I say. I grab his hand. We all need a little love right now.

"Shawn and Katie just went in. They said the you and me can go next with Lucas, but you're probably gonna wanna go in by yourself." He looks down, then continues talking. "I know I wanna go in by myself…" I get right to the point.

"I need you to pull an all nighter with me and go to school tomorrow, also with me." I say.

He glances at me with a questioning glance. "I dunno Riley, It's been a long day. Plus people will ask questions, and you'll probably get harassed again."

"You heard about that?" I ask. How did it get around so fast?

"It's not a widespread rumor yet, but it will be. Maya told me to keep an eye on you."

"She really was the best friend I could ever have, besides you of course." The possibility of a smile quickle passes over his faces, but then morphs into a frown.

"She is. Is Riley. She's still alive."

"That's my point…" Before I can finish, my phone buzzes. Looks like I'm getting a facetime from someone. I answer, and jump up. I gasp, and show Farkle the phone.

On the screen is a black gloved hand holding a syringe. Behind the syringe is Maya, still in her sick bed. Suddenly the screen goes black and white words appear. Bring the drive to her room in 2 minutes or she dies.

I can't breathe. My lungs are on fire, and the more oxygen I try to get, the faster the flames grow. I grab onto Farkle's arm, and hold on tightly. Get it together I tell myself. Maya needs you, I say. But I can't seem to find my legs let alone use them.

Lucas is on me, as he saw me check my phone. He gives me the strength I need to get up and keep going. I grab my bag, with the flash drive inside and stand up, but I know I won't make it. Lucas has to go, he the best chance we have on getting there in time.

"Farkle what did it say?" Lucas asks. He probably doesn't think I'm in the shape to respond, but I find the will.

"We have to get it to Maya's room, in 2 minutes." I say frantically. I start moving. Katie told me where her room was, so I try to remember. I finally find a number and floor in my head, and hope that they are right. I quickly walk out of the waiting room hoping I don't alarm my parents or help them catch on. But as soon as we're out of view, I run. I run for my life, and for Maya's. I keep going until the fire reaches my lungs again. We take the stairs, because there are too many people in the elevators, and there's not enough time. We run down a corridor in the west wing, but all of the hallways look the same, Without giving myself any time to think, I keep going. We finally make it to the ICU and I find Maya's door. I rush in without being able to prepare myself for what I'm about to see. When we get to her room, Katie and Shawn aren't inside. Maybe they got lost, or maybe they're talking to her doctor, it doesn't matter. I rush in, and place the drive on the windowsill in plain view for A, who's eyes are probably trained, but not for anyone else. I sigh.

I stand there a few minutes trying to catch my breath. I sit on on the side of Maya's bed, careful not to disturb or touch her. Usually my thoughts are racing, but I can only think of one thing. Maya's pulse monitor. All of the lines aren't flat, and there is no red dots, so we must've gotten here in time. I stand up to go, but before I leave I get a good look at Maya. Her blonde hair is frail. Her body looks tired and shallow. What really gets me are the tubes the surround her body, covering her like a loose stringed blanket. I grab her hand gently, and wonder if she can hear me. Probably not, but I'm gonna talk to her anyway. I think the reason why people do this is because it benefits the patient and his or her friends and family. Maya and I are both friends and family. "Hey, peaches. It's me, Riley, and I just wanted to tell you…" What should I say? That I love her? She already knows that. I decide to pretend that nothing is wrong, and to just tell her about my day. "I just wanted to tell you that I miss you. I've gone much longer times without talking to you, but I miss you more right now than I ever have. It's been a hard day. You had me, everyone really nervous, but you're a fighter, and we're all really proud. Everyone is worried for you. Farkle and Smackle, and Lucas, and Zay have been out in the waiting room for you for hours. We all love you lots Maya. You have a big 'Hart'." I smile at the punn. I'm about to walk out when I realize that there is one last thing on my chest.

"You were right, and Maya, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about me and Lucas. It was selfish of me to keep that from you. I love you…, and Josh does too. He's too proud to admit it, but he needs you Maya. I need you. Who else is gonna be able to be my bad influence? Who else is gonna paint and draw pretty pictures to go up onto my wall? God knows that there are already too many purple cats." I decide to try to keep the conversation lighter, " You know what Maya? I think I'm actually starting to become a little bit of a dog person. Maybe it's just because Lucas likes dogs, but I don't know. That's why you have to wake up. You have to see me love dogs one day." I laugh. That one sided conversation took a turn for the worse once I started talking about purple cats… Maya would've loved it. I smile, and then frown. Too bad she can't answer for herself. Suddenly I feel the temptation to run away and never come back. I know I can't do that. I'd probably get down to the lobby, and wanna come back up here to be with Maya again. So no, I won't run, but I still wanna get out of this room. I need to get out of this room.

I hurriedly walk out the door to see Farkle and Lucas waiting there staring at me, questions in their eyes. But the only question I can think of is: What do we do now? This makes me angry. What do I mean what do we do now? There is so much to do.

I walk over to Farkle, somewhat angry. "This is why we have to go. This is why we have to keep fighting. We have to keep fighting because Maya was hit by a car. She made it through her first surgery, and they didn't cut off her leg. She is surrounded by doctors and nurses and us, but A STILL found a way to get to her. She is fighting, so we have to fight to." This is probably enough to get my point across, but I'm just so angry that I just can't stop myself from continuing. "What's to stop them from doing it again, to Maya or even someone else. What's to stop them from going after Me you, Lucas, Smackle, anyone really." My voice starts to raise. "A started this with me and Maya, so we are going to at least going to consider what I want."

"Do you have a plan, Riley?" Lucas asks, obviously happy with me taking initiative. He looks mad too, but a different kind of mad. He's wearing his 'I am pissed at the world' face, and not his 'I am pissed at a specific person, place, or thing' face. To be honest, I'm kind of pissed at the world right now too. This shouldn't have happened. How could the universe do this to us! We're pretty stand up people! My dad taught us well! We help people, and then teach about it, it's a thing we do. And I'm Riley freakin Matthews! I am nothing but happy and bubbly and weird and hopeful, so how could God or the universe try to take that away? Why would they make this week the worst week of my life? I was raped, A came to power, Maya was hit by a car, I broke up with Lucas even though I didn't want to, I got in a horrible fight with my best friend, and then she was hit by a freaking car! When does it end! So yeah, I do have a plan, and I don't know if it will work, now or ever, but I'm sure as hell gonna try.

"Yes actually. First things first. Someone is to be with Maya inside that room, or right outside at all times. We can take turns, because she obviously isn't safe here. You and Zay can start tomorrow. Tomorrow, Smackle, Farkle and I are going to go to school, and put on a brave face for the masses. Lucas, I love you, you know that, but at school we are still broken up, and will remain that way until Maya is back at home." I take a deep breath. "And we don't tell Anyone about A ever, no matter what. Also, we spend every minute not sleeping on figuring out who this person is, and figuring how to nail their ass to the wall."

"Riley, you know I stand behind you, and I'm gonna help you out as much as I can." Lucas declares. I lean into him, and say I love you behind his ear. He wraps his arms around me, and we both look to Farkle, waiting on his response.

"Yeah, sure, I guess I'm in too. But I have another rule." We look at him expectantly and he continues talking. "Also, no matter what A says, or does, or threatens, we will never keep anything from eachother. If we need help, we ask for it, and if something is wrong, we stick together. Deal?" He asks. I see it in his eyes he's not entirely sure what my response will be. Neither am I completely. All I know though is that I need my friends. The old ones like Farkle. The best ones like Maya. The completely hot sweep you off your feet big beautiful romance, protect you at all cost ones, like Lucas. Even Zay and Smackle, who are newer and unexpected, and still helpful and kind anyway. I was even told Smackle stood up for me when I was raped, I should thank her for that later on. I make a mental note, and talk.

"Deal." He smiles, and I bring him in for a hug. Then all hell breaks loose.

Maya POV

I flutter my eyes open, and feel a world of pain. I can literally feel my heartbeat race back up. It calms down a little bit when I glance out the door window, and see Riley, Lucas and Farkle hugging. I try to smile, but I'm in too much pain. I try to take a deep breath, but there is something stuck in my throat. I start to cough, and I can't breathe. This seems to get Riley's attention, as she rushes into my room. "Oh my God." She says aloud.

I can't breathe and I'm starting to shake. I try to sit up, but it's really painful. Farkle runs out of the room, and starts screaming for a nurse, who comes rather quickly. I feel my lungs on fire, and like I'm choking. I start trying to throw up, and the nurse is at my side. I start trying to spit up, but there's no room.

Her hands move quickly, as she pulls a large tube out of my throat. She helps me sit up, even though it hurts. When she gets it out, she immediately puts a bowl in front of my face, and I spit puke into it. My leg is on fire, and I feel so sore, especially my throat. I can't help but scream as I lay back down. Someone's hand is on my back, and I assume it's Riley. I look at the person, and see that it's my mom. I'm really happy that she's here, and back from the funeral, but I can't deny the disappointment. I really need to talk to Riley.

"Mom, I was hit by a car." I start to cry.

"I know baby." She sits on my bed, rubbing my back, and holding my hand. Shawn stands behind her and rubs her back. "Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" She asks frantically.

"Ow." Is all I can say. She gets up, and runs to talk to the nurse, leaving me with just Shawn.

"You gave us quite the scare kiddo." He says, with tears threatening to flood over his eyes.

"Hey Dad. Is Riley ok?" I ask. My voice sounds coarse, and is really dry. I think it's from that tube, but I'm not sure. I cough a few times

He smiles. "You two are exactly me and Cory." I smile.

"That's good. I hope I get to be you." He smiles back. I move so I'm under the covers a little bit more, and breathe in sharply with the pain.

"She's right outside, crying her eyes out." He smiles.

I laugh, however painful it is. "Can you go get her?"

"Yeah, love you honey."

"Love you too." I sigh. I just got up three minutes ago, probably less, and I already feel so tired.

Riley comes in, and I smile. "Oh my God." She says again, a heavy flow of tears streaming down her smiling face.

"Come here." i say, hoping to console her. I know that she should be consoling me right now, as I was the one hit by a car, but I'm tougher than she is. Or at least that what she thinks… Also, Riley hasn't had enough bad experiences to handle something like this, so she's gonna need help learning how to deal.

She lies on the bed next to me, careful about my leg. I wrap my arms around her, and she cries some more. Suddenly her sobs become faster and I think she might choke.

"Riley? Why are you crying? What's wrong? Tell me." I say rubbing her back. I profusely try to get her to stop, but when all else fails, I call in Farkle to help me. "Farkle!" I yell.

"What's wrong?" He runs in, and I realized when I said that, he thought I was dying. I guess it was harder than I thought for them.

"Help her!" I say gesturing to Riley. She freezes, still crying, and I think things have calmed down. Farkle comes up to us, and whispers something in her ear. How badly I want to know what it was. She coughs, alot and lays down next to me once again. I sigh.

"Maya, I have to tell you something." The way she says it says it all for me though. She's scared to how I'm going to react, or worse, how I'm not going to react. I nod for her to continue, preparing myself for the worst.

"A has been watching us for months."

"What do you mean?" I say warily, jumping to conclusions.

"A has cameras everywhere. All over everyones houses, and everywhere in between."

"So we take them down. What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing, it's just… I barely know what I'm talking about. Farkle?" She looks at him, and I can tell it's something really smart techy that will be hard for me to follow.

"Ok, we were finally able to open the drive, after figuring out 6 hard firewalls." I keep listening, thinking I know what he's talking about so far. But with farkle, you never know. He never ceases to amaze me. He continues, "So during that time, Riley kept getting threats, and some of them were bad, so she had an idea." I look over at Riley. Jeez, she and I have both been through the wringer today. I know some people, like my mother if she knew, would say that I definitely had it worse. But the thing is, I don't think so. I was asleep during my surgery, and I barely remember the car accident, but Riley? She'll remember everything for the rest of her life. Yeah it's hard to get hit by a car, but it's probably even harder to WATCH someone you love get hit by a car, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. It's starting to look like my turn to cry.

And on top of watching her best friend get hit by a car, and barely live, she was also poked and prodded by A during it. Not to mention she probably had to make a lot of decisions during that time.

I look at Riley, "I'm proud of you. The past week and a half have been hard for all of us, and you were still able to figure out a solution to benefit everyone." She looks at me, and though they are glossy, I can still see her eyes smiling.

"Yeah…" Farkle says trying to push through the mushy moment. "Anyway, Riley had the idea to copy the flash drive, so now we both A and us each have a copy." That's good. "But there is one thing. The footage that A has saved, which consists of Riley's… incident, and some other things aren't deletable."

"Wait, let me get this straight. We can prevent A from getting more footage by taking the cameras down, but we can't take away what they already have?" I ask. The thought makes me sick. I can only imagine what they have on Riley, me, or even Josh… Where is he anyway? Shouldn't he be here? Does he even want to see me? He's probably still pissed at me for keeping A a secret from him.

"Yeah," Farkle says, " and I would try to find a new way to delete the footage, but A already has the flash…"

"I think we're done her." Riley says, making Farkle's last few words unclear. The urge to know what they are gets to me, so I stop her from hiding it.

"Wait A has the flash drive? I know you made another copy just incase, but you actually gave it back?" I ask. Why would they do that? Unless they didn't have any other choice.

"A facetimed me as soon as you were allowed visitors. The were holding a needle full of whatever substance. They said that it would kill you unless we handed over the flashdrive, so we did. Now, the needle could've just been full of water, but we weren't willing to take that chance."

"Ok, last thing we need to talk about… Farkle, I love ya, but Riley and I need a few minutes.." he nods and leaves the room, though I know that this won't be the last I'll be seeing of him.

Once he leaves and the door is closed, Riley leans in. "Where are the cameras, and what kind of footage is on the drive?"

"I knew you'd want to know everything, so I brought my laptop, let me just go get it." She leaves the room, and I think I hear her and Lucas talking. Actually, arguing is more like it. Is he stupid? He's one of my best friends, but doesn't he know what she's been through today? This whole week? He should be supporting her, even if what he's supporting her on isn't right. I listen a little closer, and discover that it's me that they are arguing about.

"Do you really think that less than an hour after waking up from surgery you should already be showing her all of this?" He says. It's clear he's just looking out for both of us, but he doesn't need to be so… specific.

"I'm never keeping any more secrets from her again! She deserves to know, and if I hadn't kept a secret from her, she wouldn't have left, and she wouldn't have even needed the surgery! So yes, I'm telling her everything."

Lucas's tone gets softer, and his voice quieter. "Riley, this isn't your fault, you couldn't have seen that coming. None of us could've." She sighs, and readies her response.

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel that way. Anyway, you need to tell Josh to get his ass over here. I know he's scared and confused, but any one of these minutes she's gonna ask for him… and I won't know what to say."

"On it." he says without hesitating. "Oh and Riley, I love you."

"I love you too, please, I'm begging you, be safe."

"Will do." he says. I can almost feel Riley smiling. No matter what one of them does, they can NEVER stay mad at eachother. That's exactly me and Josh…

My heart sinks. Does he not care about me? Is this too much for him? Maybe he's gonna break up with me because he doesn't want to deal with A. I wouldn't blame him. If anything I would want him to get away from me. At least that way he'd be safe. That doesn't mean I wouldn't die inside though. Why is everything so goddamn complicated?

I lean over on my side. I feel weird. Depressed even. Scared maybe? I don't even know. I sink deep down into the bed and pull the small comforter over my body, all the way up to my upper neck.

Riley comes running into the room so fast, and she quickly closes the door behind her. She looks out the window, and I can tell she's scared. Paranoid even. Especially because Lucas just left. Maybe we should all be paranoid?

I don't wanna think anymore. I can't believe I'm saying, or thinking it, but I miss the day I had to fear whether or not my dad would come home, and what state he'd be in. Things are much more complicated now. I have to worry about A, and rape, and relationships, and Josh… Back in those days all I had to do was make decisions that protected myself. Now, every decision I make comes with consequences. The worst part is that those consequences don't just affect me now, they affect everyone.

I sigh. I don't wanna think anymore. I don't wanna talk to anyone. I just want to go back into my selfish oblivion of morphine and sedatives. "What do you wanna know? I'll tell you everything. No more secrets." Riley says nervously. I can tell she feels the same way I do. Like she's being watched.

"I don't care anymore. Whatever happens, happens. Whoever gets hurt, gets hurt. A won."

"What do you mean?" She asks warily.

"Look around Riley. What do you see? Because I see two girls. One who is in a hospital bed because she was just made roadkill by an anonymous person terrorizing and threatening her friends. I see another girl in that room. A girl who used to have hope, but now all she has is a sore body, and a one way ticket to Law and Order SVU. I don't see anyone else, because roadkills boyfriend doesn't want anything to do with her, and for that she can't blame him. I also notice that Old Hopeful is clutching her phone for either one of two reasons. Either she's planning on calling her boyfriend, who left less than a minute ago, because she doesn't want him to turn out like me. Or that she's waiting on the phone call that'll tell her he already has. So which one s it?" I know I'm being a bitch, but I'm a mess. I'm part of a mess, that goes around causing other messes. I don't want my messiness to dirty her life.

"I'm sorry Maya." Is all she can say. I sigh. I should apologize. She risked everything to save me today, and she succeeded which will cause her a lot of trauma anyway. I think that's what this is. I think that this is the form of my trauma starting to come out.

"No Riley, I'm sorry. That was rude. I just am tired of thinking. Your brother isn't here, thoughts. I was hit by a car, realizations. You feel guilty about me, speculation. I don't know whether to congratulate your brother for getting away from me, or hate him for it, reflection. I don't even think I could hate your brother, even if I wanted too." She looks at me with sad eyes. "Would you do me a solid?"

"Anything Maya, you now that."

"Can you please go get my nurse? Tell her I need a sedative."

"Maya…" She says in that same pleading voice she used when she begged me to stay with her. Maya please, keep your eyes open, I'm begging you, she said, replays in my mind often. I push the thought away. I just want to go where I can't think, can't respond, and can't know.

"She over there Riley." When I see that she's still thinking, I go to my last resort. "Please Riley, I need it. This is too much. We'll talk tomorrow."

She sighs, "Is it emotional or physical pain?" She asks, but I'm sure we both know the answer.

"I'd rather get hit by ten cars than feel like this." She nods, and goes outside to get the nurse. I get the eerily feeling that she would rather get hit by ten cars right now too. I watch as she quickly approaches, and and the small nurse turns around. They both start walking towards my room, and I think this is it. I know I'm not dying, but being under sort of feels that way.

The nurse puts a syringe full of God knows what into my IV, and leaves. Riley holds my hand, and I faintly feel her kiss my cheek before going to sleep. I thought a sedative would work, but nothing's strong enough.

I focus on a dent in the wall, and wonder if it's as big as the dent I made in the car. I'm too small, it's probably smaller. I stare at it until I drift off into a more timeless state of life.


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Days Are Here Again

A/N: Guys, I feel like I've been doing a really good job writing and posting on this story, but I'm not getting enough reviews. In the past 3 days, I've posted 2 full sized chapters, but I'm still not getting enough response. So, I've seen a lot of people do this, and it can be annoying, but I've decided that I'm not posting another chapter till I get two reviews, and the number will go up after that. The reviews can be one word, the could be 140, good or bad, they are all VERY appreciated! Thanks to all the people that do support me. 3

Josh POV

I pray that Maya is ok. I just don't know how to face her. I feel like this is my fault. If she had trusted me, then this whole A thing wouldn't have gotten so bad, and she wouldn't have gotten hit by the car. Maybe if I had told her how I felt sooner, then she would've been able to trust me. I hear sturdy knocking on the door, and go to answer it.

I steadily walk to the door, only vaguely aware that I'm only in my shorts, and I'm shirtless. I get to the door and open it to find a exhausted and heavy-breathing Lucas. "My girlfriend is being watched, and is at the hospital with her best friend, and there's nothing I can do. But there is something you can do. Your girlfriend is in the hospital, and begged Riley to sedate her. She's a mess man. You gotta go to her." I turn into the living room, Lucas following me. He closes the door.

I think about not saying anything, not caring. I wish i could not care. This whole thing could completely affect me if I let it. But that would mean staying away from Maya.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Which one? Riley, she is a mess. She hasn't slept in like 24 hours, and I can't get her to go to bed. She also hasn't eaten since yesterday, and the fact that her best friend just, asked to be sedated, isn't helping. Then there's Maya who told Riley to sedate her because it was all too much. When asked why, she basically said she's tired of feeling. You have to let her know you care"

"I can't Lucas! She doesn't even trust me, or she would've told me about A. I don't think she wants me there."

"Man, of course she wants you there. The way I see it, there are only two reasons why she wouldn't have told you about A. 1) because this is new and she doesn't want you to get scared and bail, or 2) because Riley told me some of the things A threatened you and me with. Our girls are scared, but here's the thing, they're OUR girls. She LOVES you, and I can see that you love her." He starts to walk past me towards Riley's room.

"Where are you going?"

"First I'm going to Riley's room to grab her new clothes, and some other stuff. Then I'm driving you to the hospital because I think you know what you need to do now."

Maya POV

I wake up with a searing headache, and just like the last time, waking up comes with a series of realizations. I was hit by a car, A wants to tear us apart and is still in power, and Josh isn't coming, so A has won. A few tears sprinkle down my cheeks, and I turn onto my side. They trickle down, getting stuck in some places, nonetheless falling.

Is this what my life is going to be like? Trickling down, and trying not too, but in the end it's inevitable. Is A gonna be the one holding me down?

I start to cough, when someone tries to grab my hand. Thinking it's Riley I just push them away. I start to cough harder, and just want to go back to sleep. I close my eyes, but the person won't give up. "Maya? Do you need the nurse." It's Josh. I open my eyes, and look up at him, and see that the door is closed. He wants to talk.

Even though I know I love him, I wish he wasn't here. I lean on my other side, and face away from him. "Go away, you're not supposed to be here." I say as coldly as I can.

"Maya, I love you." I start to cry even harder.

"Go away." I was hit by a car, and A needs me! A needs me to feel powerful and in control. But A doesn't need Josh, so I can only imagine what A would do to him. This terrifies me more than anything. I feel the blood rushing through my veins turn stale and cold, like A's heart.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"But I don't want you here…" I try not to cry but I start to cry even harder. I feel him get on the bed, and wrap his arms around me, and I can't handle it anymore. I turn back around and lean into him. His arms tighten their hold, and I start to cry even harder.

"It's ok, I'm here for you." I start to cry even harder, he shouldn't be here. It's dangerous. The sobbing comes, and they rack my body. I start shivering so Josh pulls the blanket over me, and around both of us.

"I can't protect you anymore." I'm crying harder now than I ever have.

He lifts my head up so that I'm looking into his eyes. He's crying too. "You don't have to. You never did. Let that be my job for a while." I nod still crying. The fact that he's holding back tears too makes me feel warm and fuzzy. My heart is glowing. I wrap my arms around his neck, and pull myself closer. I keep crying for a long time, Josh's arms around me the whole time. And eventually I fall asleep without needing a sedative.

Riley's POV

"Ok, so Josh just called, Maya's sleeping, and he's gonna stay the night there. My parents are at the hospital, along with Maya's parents. Farkle is taking smackle home, and is then sleeping for the next two hours until we have to get ready for school. Are you going home, or staying here."

"I'm staying here, I don't want you to be alone." Lucas says. I smile. We're laying in my bed, and my head is resting on his chest. I've been up for two hours short of a whole day, and I'm really tired, but there's no time to think about that.

"Ok, so you can go to sleep." I tell him. I start busying myself with 'A research', moving my hands over my laptop, getting ready to have a nice chat with my other best friend, Google. When I don't hear Lucas moving, I look up, and he looks at me like I'm crazy. "Why aren't you moving?"

"What are you doing? Riley you haven't slept in 24 hours, and I can tell you're tired. I'm not going to sleep without you."

"I'm not going to sleep, but I am going to stay in bed with you. I'll just be on my laptop." I say.

"You have to get some sleep. If you don't, then you'll get sick. You can't afford that right now."

"Fine, but It's not gonna work. I just can't sleep anymore."

"Like you can't fall asleep?" he asks.

"No, I mean I fall asleep, and in like 15 minutes I'll wake up."

"What do you mean wake up?"

"The nightmares. They're bad." I admit looking down, ashamed of my subconscious self.

Lucas, unfazed by this, "I'll be here all night for you. Just wake me up, and I'll fight off the bad dreams for you." I smile. I guess maybe if he's here, the nightmares won't be so bad. I get up to turn off the light, and get back in bed. I kiss Lucas before gently laying my head down and his arms go around me. I didn't realize how tired I was until I got into bed, so I'm glad Lucas is making me do this.

I wake up screaming, as I roll off the bed . I hit the ground with a loud thud, and decide to just lay there. I don't want to move, or do anything. Last night was the worst dream I've ever had, ever. I still feel like I'm screaming, but I stay painfully silent. I take a deep breath in, and I feel cool hands on my back. The rub it for a few seconds, and it starts to calm my nerves. I try to lie still so the nausea goes away enough for me to get back up. The cool hands draw circles on my back, and they calm my shot nerves. Lucas picks me up as if I weigh no more than a pound, and he holds me in that position for a minute. He starts moving, so I burry my face into his neck so I can't see where we are going.

"Lucas, what time is it?" I ask. My voice sounds raspy from the screaming, and my throat is pained when I talk.

"5:30." He says.

"You have to go back to sleep."

"Not without you." he argues, but this time it feels different.

"I don't feel well. I don't wanna go to school today." I say.

"You don't feel well?" I shake my head. My throat is killing me from screaming, and my stomach is nauseous from last nights dream. Thank God there's nothing left for me to throw up. I vow never to eat again. Lucas continues talking, his voice soothing and calming to me. "You're not going to school today. Farkle, Smackle and Zay are handling it, you are going to eat and sleep." My mind might still be fuzzy, but I do see a major problem in his plan.

"I have to go."

"And why is that?" he asks. "What is it you need to do so badly?'

"It's Missy. If I don't go to her, she'll come to us, and I won't let her near Maya again".

"I'll handle her. Again?" he says. He walks us into the kitchen, grabs some waters, and a few saltine crackers. He places them carefully on my stomach, and starts walking us back to my room.

"You don't get it… I think she's A." he looks at me with wide eyes as the realization starts to back in. I don't know what he thinks about my number one suspect, but we'll talk about it later.

"I'm calling Farkle and Josh before bed…"

"Riley, there's no need." But I dial anyway. After checking on everyone, and making sure Maya's still breathing, I finally feel ok enough to go back to sleep.

The Next Day

"She did what?!" I practically scream at Farkle. It's now about one o'clock, and the longest I was able to sleep without screaming myself away was at most an hour and a half. So yes we are both tired, so I let Lucas sleep in after the last one. I came outside to the kitchen and called Farkle.

"Yeah, She came up to us at lunch and told us that she was so sorry about Maya, but that she deserved it."

"What is she saying happened to Maya?"

"She is telling everyone that she was in a car accident, and that she was the cause."

"What a bitch. I'll be there soon, I'm so sorry, that wouldn't have happened if I were there."

"No, don't come. I know you wanna divert Missy off of Maya, but instead she'll go after you. She's still telling people that you and Lucas broke up because you are a whore. Which isn't true."

"Yeah I know. To be honest, I didn't think people would really care that Lucas and I supposedly broke up. I didn't think that I was that popular." I say.

"Well they do. All the girls are pining over Lucas, and some of the guys are going after you too."

"They like me? I didn't think any of them were interested. I'm just… me. I don't even know what Lucas sees anymore." And the realization hits me. All the girls now want Lucas, so what happens if someone better than me comes along? "Oh my gosh! What happens if some super pretty, smart funny girl goes after him, and he realizes that he wants her more than he wants me? What you stop him from something better?"

"Love. The difference between you and those other girls is that he is in love with you, not those other girls." Farkle says as if I should've already gotten that part.

"Yeah I know it's just that, people like Missy are freaking models, and even though she's a bitch, I'll never be that pretty."

"You may not look like Missy, but You are gorgeous, and I guess it's just a plus that you're not a bitch… most of the time." I laugh, and so does he. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No. I tried, like for real though. I woke up a few times, and then I just watched Lucas."

"You are a creep."

"No, not like that!" I smile. "I mean, he slept, and I…"

"Kept watch." Farkle says for me.

"Yeah, it's just I won't feel safe until after we catch A, and even then I don't know if I'll feel safe."

"I get it. I have to go, Missy is on her way over."

"I'm so sorry. I'll check in later. I think it's important we all stay on the same page."

"Yeah of course, and please check on Maya for me. Bye!"

I hang up, and slouch down. I still haven't eaten anything but the two crackers Lucas force fed me last night, but I don't feel hungry. Maya is with Josh, and so I know she's safe, but I still feel nauseous. Maybe I will try to go back to bed… I am really tired still. No, I have to wait until these crackers get out of my system, or I'll puke again.

I sigh. I really can't win, no matter what I do. I think about my agenda for the day. I can't leave Lucas here alone, sleeping, so I'll have to wait for him to wake up before I visit Maya. She seems better today. I know Josh stayed with her all night, and I'm proud of him for getting his act together, I know it was hard.

I walk back to my room, and find Lucas lightly sleeping. I gently place my hand on his back, and he shoots straight up.

"Sorry I startled you."

"No, no, it's fine. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Not really." He looks defeated, so I fix it. "But I feel a lot better." I lie.

It looks like he can tell, but he doesn't say anything. "Ok, so lay with me."

I get into the bed, and snuggle closer to him. He lays his face onto my neck, and it feels good. "Kiss me." I say loudly. He looks up, a little confused, but I see the hunger in his eyes. I lean in and kiss him, until I can't breathe. I pull back, and gasp for air, and lean in again. This time he moves to my neck. He places kisses up and down my neck, gently working down to my arm when he reach my bra strap. Before he can even ask, I remove it, granting him entry. He's seen me like this before, but since the rape, it's been different.

"Wait." I say. He stops immediately, because he is an amazing guy that knows the no means no. I know he wants too, and I do too, but I want it to be a romantic experience. Not a scary one.

"What's wrong? Did I take it too far?"

"No, it's just that I'm not ready to have sex yet." I say, taking a deep breath in.

"Riles, that's ok. We can just… cuddle." I think about my options.

"That's perfect." I say smiling. I take off my shorts, leaving me in my underwear, and he takes his shirt and pants off, so he's just in his underwear. We lay there for a minute when i hear the doorbell ring. I sigh, only a little sad I have to get up, but full on depressed that I have to leave Lucas.

"Hey, I'll go with you."

"Ok." I say, and give him a long kiss. I take his shirt, and put it on, inhaling his scent. I could smell this forever. I go to the door, even though Lucas's shirt barely covers my ass, and open the door. No one is there, and I seem pretty confused.

I step out of the apartment to see if anyone is in the hallway, and almost step on a box. It has no return address or any labels, so it seems pretty suspicious. I think it has A written all over it. I pick it up with shaking hands, and open it up to see something surprising. I hold the garment in my hand, and remember back to 'that day'. The day I was assaulted.

Inside the box is the shirt I wore that day, or at least I think so. I can tell that it hasn't been washed, as it smells of blood, and sweat. I run my fingers over the red blotchy spot on the neck where I was hit. My other hand immediately goes to the large scratch on the left side of my lower,lower neck.

I close my eyes and think back, and i remember. This was definitely the shirt I was wearing. I gasp, and drop the shirt on the floor. I feel Lucas's hands on my waist, or when he asks what's wrong. I just can't move. Get a grip, I tell myself. You weren't able to be strong for him on that day, but maybe you can today.

I notice that he has just reached down besides me to pick up the shirt, so I swoop down and grab it before he can. I shove t back in the box and force a fake smile. He seems to know, he always does. "Let's just go back to my room. The package must belong to my mom." I say lightly. I start walking back to my room quickly, box in hand.

"I don't think your old, bloody shirt belongs to your mom." He says, mostly to himself.

"Ok, I know. I'm fine though. Having the shirt or not having the shirt doesn't matter, it happened, that's not going to change." I flash another smile, but this one's real, because Lucas is starting to believe my facade. Inside however, my thoughts are buzzing, but one is clear. What would've happened if my mom found it? Or worse, my dad? I push the thought aside, and thank my lucky stars.

Later That Night

I wake up at 3:40 screaming. Screaming, and screaming, and screaming. I can't breathe, and I start coughing. Before I know it, the light outside my door is on, and my mom is running in to check on me. "What's wrong, what's wrong?" She asks as if I've just seen a ghost.

"I'm fine." I lie, my words sound rushed, and forced, but all I really want right now is Maya, or Lucas.

"Are you sure? Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No, I'm just gonna try to go back to sleep." I lie again. I think I'm gonna call Maya, or Lucas, or even Farkle. He seems to be the only one of us who is giving sane advice. She nods, then leaves, rubbing my back one last time, and shooting me a sad glance on her way out. She closes my door, and I grab my phone.

"Maya?" I ask.

"Riley, what's wrong it's 4 in the-"

"Maya, you were hit by a car." I start crying. I start crying so hard, that I start choking.

"Riley. Breath. In and Out. In and Out."

"You were gonna die, and A was following us everywhere, and I was raped." I say realizing what this is. This is the stress starting to hit me from the past week.

"Ok, I don't want you to be alone, so I'm calling Luc-"

"No!" I say before she can finish. I explain, "A sent me a package today, and it had my shirt from- that day. I almost freaked out, but when i realized that Lucas was there, I stayed strong. I was so proud of myself Maya, so obviously, A had to take that away. A few hours ago I got a text. A knows that Lucas and I are dating, and wants us to keep it under wraps at school, however…. He wants Lucas to 'move on'. " I gulp. The thought of him having to pretend to be with another girl makes me sick. And what makes me sicker is that he would have to cheat on her the whole time for us to be together.

"What? Why does A want to change that? The bastard is getting whatever he wants."

"He?" I ask, wondering who she suspects.

"Yeah, I think A is a guy. I think I remember seeing a guy in the car that hit me."

"Any ideas?" i ask.

"Charlie Gardner."

"Charlie? Seriously? How could Missy not be your top suspect?"

"Well, she's a close second. Do you wanna come over? To the hospital, I mean?"

"Nah. I'm starting to feel better, I have to go to school tomorrow."

"You don't have to, but I won't stop you. Get some rest."

We say our goodbyes, and I try to get sleep, I drift off again, back into the realm of bad dreams, and endless nightmares, that might just really become reality.

Lucas's POV

I wake up the next day because of a dinging sound. I check my phone. It's five o'clock. I don't usually have to get up for school until 6, so I'm wondering who would need me this early. I start to get real nervous because the only calls or texts that come this early are for emergencies. Could Maya have had a bad night last night and die? Could Riley have been attacked by A? Did I sleep through all of it?

I finally decide to just open the text, and see it's from Riley. It says; Hey. A sent me another text last night, and it's really important, so can we meet early before school starts?

Thank God there wasn't an emergency. I type back sure and we talk about a time and place. I get ready, and go to meet her. When I get there, she looks tired, like she didn't get any sleep, and also stressed.

"What did the text say?" I ask. She looks up, and when our eyes meet, she smiles. As if realizing that her loving me will only put me in danger, she frowns, and the beauty of her happiness disappears.

I sit beside her, and we interlock hands. It's hard to believe that it's only the third day of school, and so much has happened. She leans her head on my shoulder, and sighs.

"A wants you to start dating someone else." I'm shocked. A has already pushed us into a corner, and now they want us to become even smaller. This is going to be difficult, but at the same time, I can't lose her.

"We can make this work." I say, going over plans and ideas in my head. "I could just pretend to date someone, and then we could be together." She looks up at me, and there are tears in her eyes.

"It's not going to work, Lucas. We can't be together."

"Babe… Yes we can. I'll make sure of it." I say pulling her in more.

"Then you would be cheating on the other girl, we can't do that to her." I realize she's right, but I still won't give up.

"We'll figure it out." I say, not sure which one of us I'm trying to convince.

"Lucas," Riley says sternly. "It's over." I look up at her, and she's about to cry. Never in my entire life, has Riley ever cried this much.

"No. It can't be, I love you." I say, even though I'm not sure it will help.

Riley smiles just a little, before she's back to trying to hold herself together. "I love you too, but it's not safe for either of us."

"Ok, I atleast have time, right? A can't expect me to have a relationship in a day."

"Yeah, I guess. A didn't give me a time frame."

"Ok," I go in to hug her, "We'll figure something out. Enough about this. I wanna know why you didn't sleep at all last night." I say. I am really starting to worry about her. It's just not healthy for a person to get this little sleep.

She looks up, a little stunned. "I woke up again, and then I just couldn't go back to sleep."

"Ok, I'm going over there again tonight." I say. If she can't fall asleep on her own right now, maybe I can help her.

"You can't. It's my turn to stay with Maya."

"Can't someone else do it, just this once?" I ask.

"Lucas, I have to start pulling my own weight in this. We all have to work to keep each other safe until this bastard is found." I sigh, and look down at my watch. It's 7:30. People will be arriving any minute, and we can't risk being seen together. Riley starts to realize this, and we kiss goodbye, before heading in our separate directions.

After 2 period, I head straight to my locker. I have a 15 minute break, and I wanna try and go find Josh. I shove my math textbook in my locker, and try to find my letterman jacket. As I'm searching through the rest of my football clothes, someone comes up behind me. It's Missy.

"Hey Lucas." She says.

"Um Hey Missy." I say.

"I heard what happened between you and Riley. I'm sorry, I know it wasn't your fault." She says. I cringe. Could she really be talking to me about this? She has no right! And who's fault does she think it is? Riley's?

"So who's fault is it, Missy?" I say turning toward her.

"I don't know. All I know is that if you're stressed, and wanna just relax and hang out, I'm throwing a party this Friday night."

"I don't know, I'm kind of busy on Friday with football and stuff." Friday is our first football practice, and next friday is our first game. The schedule is tough this season. We only have like 4 practices in between games, but I think we can do it.

I'm snapped back into reality when Miss stands closer to me, and places her hand on my arm. "Don't worry, I made it after your practice so we have perfect timing." Gross. I turn to face back into my locker, and grab the now seen jacket. I put it on, and close my door.

As I start to walk away, I say, "Sorry Missy, I'm just not interested right now." Then I head off to my break. I hope Riley doesn't get yelled at for that. I then head to my now 15 minute break.

Maya's POV

I wake up at around 11, to an empty bed. My heart starts to beat faster when I realize Josh isn't here. I look around, and find a note. It says: Hey Maya. I had to get up and go to school today. It's Riley's first day back, so I felt like I needed to be there. Get some rest, and get better soon please. I love you. Josh.

He is so sweet. I stare at the page and smile, knowing I probably look like a goober, but I don't care. I re-fold the note and put it on the side table next to my hospital bed. Just then a nurse comes in.

"Good Morning Maya. How are you feeling?"

With Josh now gone, the numbing effect has left and the pain and memories come flushing back. "My leg hurts, and so does my head."

"Ok, I'm afraid that the only reason why your head hurts is because you just had a major trauma, so there isn't much we can do. But what about your leg hurts?"

"There is just a lot of pressure everywhere." She gently lifts all of the covers off of me, and I see my legs for the first time. On of them looks pretty normal besides bruising and scratches and stuff. But the other looks horrible. It's covered in stitches and scars and black and blue marks and bruising and blotchy red marks. Part of it is completely wrapped, so I can't even see the rest of it. I sigh.

"Ok, everything looks normal, but I can see that you need a new wrap." She says.

"Ok."  
"I'm also going to go give you some more painkillers, which will help, but also make you really tired."

"Ok." She shoots something into my IV Bag and walks away. Just like that, I'm asleep.

My dreams aren't exactly bad, but more alarming. The car hitting me replays on a loop. Sometimes Riley is the one that finds me, sometimes Josh. The ones with Josh are the worst. I cough a few times, and Josh sits up, now knowing that I'm awake.

I wake up to find Josh sitting on my bed, holding my hand. As soon as he sees I'm up, he smiles, and I laugh. "Why are you so boingy, boing?" I ask, trying to keep a straight face.

"I have good news for you!" He smiles.I look at him expectantly, as he just smiles. "Oh yeah," He continues, "Your doctor said that if everything is fine, you can come home in a week!"

"Really!" I smile. "That's great! I thought that I'd be in here forever!"

"I'm just so glad that you're ok." He say looking into my eyes intently. My smile fades into something different. My once look of content now morphs into a look of desire. Josh leans in just a little, and I lean forward as well. The heartbeat monitor starts to move faster, and Josh pulls back smiling. I feel my cheeks light up, and he lifts up my chin.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asks. I feel just over slightly embarrassed right now, but I try to keep my chill.

"Among other things." I say looking back up at him. He leans in a little bit more, and tries to whisper something in my ear.

"You make me nervous too, Maya Hart." That's enough, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. I turn my head to the side, and take him by surprize. I kiss him, and he wraps his arms around my waist pushing my back towards him. My back starts to hurt a little, but I don't care. I never want this to end. Josh's tongue slides across my lip, and I grant him access into a world not many have discovered. I wrap one arm around his back, and one around his neck. I start moving so that I'm lying down, and he gets on the bed to lay down. He scoots a little closer, and the pressure on my leg gets intense. I wince, but I don't stop, hoping Josh want notice. He does, and leans back so we're both laying on our sides, face to face.

"Maya?" Josh ask, obviously concerned.

"Don't stop." I say, whining just a little, and wanting just a little bit more.

"No. I hurt you." He sighs. "Let's not do that until you're way better." He says much to my dismay.

"But I don't care. I like to do that." I frown.

"Me too, but we can't."

"Besides that, why not? I mean I don't care."

"It's not just that. It's also the fact that once we go there, I know I won't be able to stop." I look into his eyes, and i know he means it. Within the brown of his irises, I can see desire, and i think that's what is in both of mine right now too.

"So, what can I do?" I ask.

He scoots down just a little, "Why don't you just lie right here," He pats his chest," And I'll wrap an arm around you, and tell you how gorgeous you look right now. Do we have a deal?" He asks lighthearted.

With an overwhelming amount of love in my heart, I reply. "Yes, Joshua Matthews, we have a deal."


	12. Author's Note

Hi guys! I know it's been a long time since iv'e updated, and 'm sorry to get all of your hopes up by posting this author's note. I am currently updating this from a phone, which is actually really hard, so please don't mind the spelling. This entire time my laptop has been broken, which is my sorry excuse for not posting. Although i can't afford a new on right now, I will probably be getting one soon! I didn't wanna let you guys down, so this entire time I've been writing my chapters pencil and paper style! As soon as I am able to post I will be gracing you guys with 7-8 new chapters! Although I have already written them, **PLEASE LEAVE FUTURE IDEAS IN THE REVIEW SECTION**! It would be greatly appreciated and I will try to use them in future chapters!


	13. Chapter 12: But Not For All Of Us

Riley's POV:

I make it to Maya's hospital room a little after three. I was supposed to be here right at three, but I ran into a complication right after school. My first day back was terrifying, relieving, and stressful all at once. The fact that Missy was there made matters worse, but I have to admit, it would've been worse if she was absent. As I walk through the all too familiar hallways, I get a deja-vu feeling. I was just here yesterday, but it feels like years ago.

I walk into the hospital room to see Josh and Maya cuddling together. Of course he's here even though it's my day. "Hate to interrupt, but its my day, and Maya and I need to talk."

"What's wrong Riley?" Maya asks.

"Ok you're right. I'll see you tonight babe." Josh says, giving Maya heart eyes. He kisses her once on the lips, then again on the forehead before walking towards me.

"Remember, she's still recovering. Be careful with her." He whispers, just loud enough for me.

"Don't worry, I'm her best friend. She's safe with me." he gives me a look, and with that he's out the room.

"Ok, now that you've become the most efficient cock blocker, what's up?" I sit down on the chair next to her bed, and roll the portable desk over. I quickly set up all the information I've been gathering as Maya watches. I keep an eye on her reactions and see mixed emotions. Worry is more prominent than the other ones like fear, and curiosity. I set up my laptop and then get up to close the door.

"Maya. This person almost killed you. They raped me. They are threatening Lucas, and Josh, and all the people we love. I'm finding out who they are if it kills me."

"Yes, of course. How can help?"

"Well for starters, we should definitely not mention this to anyone else. Not even Farkle."

"But Farkle can help us Riley, and it isn't healthy for us to do all this on our own."

"True, but as soon as A knows were looking for him, he's gonna run. We need to find him. I can't live like this anymore."

"And you're saying that the guys will draw too much attention to our search party?" She asks.

"Yes, exactly." I say, feeling a breakthrough in this conversation.

"So what have you found so far?"

"Nothing much. A hasn't exactly given us much to work with, however there is one thing. When we were looking at the cameras, I noticed something. The name of the cameras were not generic. It was by a company named Kotaline Documentations. So i looked it up, and they're only a few block away from my house."

"What does that mean for us? It's not like they're gonna tell us who bought the cameras. Isn't that confidential?"

"You're right… Round to part two?"

"Yes."

"Well I got a package from A yesterday…"

"You did? Oh, God, what was in it?"

"The shirt from when I was raped…" I say looking down. I sigh, it still hurts whenever I bring it up. So much has happened since then but it still feels so fresh. As if I can feel it happening to me right now.

"I'm sorry. I wish I was there. You weren't alone were you?"

"Lucas was there… But still. I hate that the one thing I'm trying to do is get over this, and all A wants to do is bring it up again."

"I know how this has been hard for you…" She frowns. I hate that before all this she always knew exactly what to say, but now she holds her tongue. It's like she doesn't know what to say…

"Whatever. I was thinking. What if I make a deal with A?"

"No." She says right away. "That could be so dangerous, what if A were to stab you in the back?"

"I get that, but I think it's worth the risk. Can we discuss this more later? There's something else."

"No. No deals." She says sternly. "What else is there?"

"There was actually a return address on the package."

"A's not that dumb, that'd just give them away."

"I know, but I still think we should go look." I say, knowing that if she says no, I'll probably just go anyway. Maybe Farkle will come with me. It's worth a try, and to be completely honest, I'm desperate enough to try anything at this point.

"Whatever." I say. "I wanna hear about you." We talk for awhile and Maya fills me in on her recovery schedule. She should be able to be home and a week and a half, and school in two weeks. But she'll need the crutches for a while. The doctor ever recommend a full on wheelchair for her first few weeks.

"Do you even wanna go back to school that early?" I ask, hoping she'll say no. I love her, and of course I want her to be back at school with all of us, but I'm worried that Missy will just eat her alive. Then again, she wasn't so bad today…

"Speaking of, how was Missy and her posy of hoes today?" Maya asks. So I tell her the story...

(Flashback)

I wake up this morning feeling tired, as I did not get enough sleep last night. My phone buzzes and I unlock the screen. It's a text from Lucas. Are we going to school today? Yes, yes we are.

I am running a little late, and i get to my first period class right on time. Farkle helps me with the lesson because I hadn't had enough time to do my reading homework, or even to look up a summary online. This is better, I thought. At least I won't have to deal with Missy until passing period.

I try to avoid her as much as I can during the day, but she still finds time to gawk at me in the hallway. At lunch I sit in between Farkle and Smackle, but I really wish i was sitting next to Lucas. We still can't be seen together. Someone taps my shoulder and thinking its Missy I shiver. I heavy varsity jacket is placed on top of me and I realize that it's Lucas. I smile. It's nice to have a good surprise every once in a while instead of all of these bad ones.

"Lucas, I don't care." I say loudly.

"About?" He asks.

" The breakup. I just wanna be with you."

"I love you Riley." he says. I smile. I don't need to say it back because he already knows.

"Well what do we have here?" Missy asks. And with the decision I just made, even she can't bring me down.

I smile at her, "Morning, Missy." I say, just trying to be my usual self.

"Get that ugly ass smile of your face, bitch." And because she's called me that so many times, it doesn't even faze me anymore.

"Don't Missy." Lucas says in a stern voice.

"It's okay Lucas, it doesn't bug me." I laugh, and take another bite of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I grab his hand, and we walk away.

From behind me I hear, "That damn bitch, one of these days, she'll be sorry." I squeeze his hand, and I know he heard her threat too.

(End of Flashback)

"So do you think that that threat was empty, or real?" Maya asks.

"I don't really know." I say honestly. "But now that Lucas and I have decided to ignore A and stay together, I'm not too concerned."

The doctor walks into the room. "Visiting hours are over for non-family, Miss Hart."

"Thank you Sonya." Maya says politely. I give her a hug goodbye and make my way out of the hospital.


End file.
